Only You
by Irenic Moons
Summary: [Alt PostFic] Winry now knows her true feelings for Ed, but now that he's back, his soul seems almost dead. Will the trajic event that occurs in Central draw the two together or tear them apart? [EdxWinry]
1. The Return

**Irenic Moons:** Hey! So this is my first FMA fic ever, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or the characters, so don't try to sue me, blah, blah…yeah whatever.

**Summary: **Okay, so basically, this is going to be a Post-Series series (ha) except it's sorta like an alternative to what really happens. There will be pairings including **EdxWinry** and maybe some others. I'll probably update when people leave enough reviews (criticism welcome). Also, note that the rating is "teen" and there may be some situations that offend younger readers, if so I'm sorry. So let's get started!

Only You: Chapter 1-The Return

**Winry's POV:**

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I tightened the last screw on the piece of automail I was working on. The sun was just beginning to sink beneath the horizon as I got up.

"All finished." I said as I smiled to the young boy whose arm I had been fixing. He hopped up,

"Thank you so much weird machine-lady!"

"Wha-?" I replied with a look of hurt in my eyes. His mother (who was sitting in a chair nearby) laughed,

"You'll have to excuse him Ms Winry, he really does appreciate it."

"Oh yes of course, hehehe…" I manically panted as I quickly dropped the wrench I had picked up so quickly gosh, I almost hit that poor boy…hehehe

"Well, it's been nice seeing you"

"Oh yes! Of course, come by any time!" I sighed with relief as I shut the door behind them. With my back to the door I looked around the room. There was my wrench sitting on the desk where I had dropped it. Memories of myself hitting a certain friend with it came flooding back because of the incident with the boy.

It had been a year now since Ed and Al disappeared. Everyone presumed that they were dead, but there was no evidence of it. Even if there was, I doubted I would have believed they could be gone anyway. I would just keep on waiting, like I always have…I sank to the floor, tears beginning to form when suddenly grandma called,

"Winry! Turn off the lights and come upstairs! It's getting late and I need you to help your poor grandmother fix the shower!" I sighed and stood, then turned and began trudging up the stairs towards my only relative's voice.

"Yes grandma…."

Several Hours Later 

It was the middle of the night and I was in bed, body aching from all the physical labor grandma had forced me into. The full moon was shining on me, rays streaming through my window. I smiled, closed my eyes and was beginning to doze off when suddenly,

"BOOM" A flash of lighting and clash of thunder made me jump up, eyes wide open. I turned to look outside and saw rain beginning to fall, first a few drops, then cascading in sheets of water. I'll never get to sleep, I don't know why I've always been scared of these stupid flashstorms… I sat up in bed, legs Indian style, and looked out the window. Sighing, I looked for a way plug my ears when,

"FLASH" Another wave of purple/red lighting went by…Wait, purple and red lightning? What the hell is going on? I thought. With my face plastered to the window I watched as multiple rods of strange-colored lighting hit the same spot over and over again.

Without thinking I pulled on a pair of pj bottoms, a tee-shirt and a raincoat. Running down the stairs, I reached the door and pulled it open after cramming my shoes on. I sprinted towards the point where the lightning was meeting. It was in the forest. The trees were tall and menacingly close.

About 25 minutes later I was at the spot I believed was the destination. What is going on here I thought to myself. I began walking around, searching for an answer, but then jumped back as I heard something near me let out a moan of pain.

"H-hello?" I stuttered, "Who's there?"

It was too dark to see, so I walked towards the maker of the sound with hands outstretched. Suddenly, my foot hit something. Something that was definitely alive. Kneeling down I ran my hands shakily across the thing which I had encountered. It was obviously a person.

Suddenly another wave of lightning passed overhead, illuminating the surrounding area for several seconds. And there I found myself looking down on a ghost, or so it had seemed, for beneath my hands lay a semi-conscious Edward Elric.

The rain had been letting up and suddenly the moon reemerged from behind the clouds. I could see. I inhaled sharply as I looked at Ed. It was one of the most beautiful things that had ever happened to me, my best friend (and maybe more) had come back.

I could see it was not one of the most beautiful things for Ed though. His automail limbs and attachments were missing and his blood was spilling out. Some was splattered on his face and hair. He also had some cuts and scratches on the rest of his body. It looked like he had fallen from the sky and through all the branches of the trees.

"Oh God Ed! What the HELL have you done to yourself?" I almost shouted, I started shaking, beautiful moment gone. I could feel tears running down my face and onto his. I gingerly picked his head and chest up and clung onto them, my face against his, eyes shut tight. We were both soaking wet and I had no idea what to do, so I just sat there. I knew there was no way I could carry him back, but I didn't want to leave him either. He wasn't going last long at the rate he was losing blood. So I sucked in my tears and did what I knew was best. I pulled off my raincoat, placing it over him, then, I ripped my tee-shirt in two, tying one part around his leg and the other around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ed, but I have to get help, you're going to be alone for a little while… I-need-to-get-help…Please forgive me!" And with that I turned and ran towards the house, only in my bra and pj bottoms, calling frantically for grandma.

My grandmother, Pinako, came running out of the house when she heard me screaming, fearing the worst. Seeing that my shirt was missing and I had blood splattered over my arms and torso, her eyes widened in fear.

"W-winry…wh-what happened to y-you?" A little confused at first, I then understood what she thought had happened.

"No, grandma, I'm okay, but Ed isn't, we've got to go!" I said quickly.

"Wha-?"

"NO TIME FOR TALKING LET'S GO!" Grabbing hold of her arm, I pulled her into a sprint and the two of us made our way to the spot where I had found Ed.

At first I couldn't find him, and began to fear that I was really starting to lose my mind, but then I looked down at my arms and saw his blood. Ed needs us, Ed needs me, I've got to remember! Suddenly, I jerked to the left and started running through the trees, my grandmother in close pursuit. And then I saw him again. Rays of sun were shining through the trees and onto his body where he was lying. But now his eyes were open and he was panting heavily.

"ED!" I shouted as I ran to him, stumbling on the path. I was kneeling at his side and could see the stains down the side of his face, which meant he had been crying.

"Al-" Ed started.

"No, it's Winry, Ed, don't you remember your old friend?" I said with sadness in my voice.

"No Winry, Al, he's-" But he couldn't finish, because he started coughing, up blood.

"Winry," said Pinako, "we've got to get him home."

"Oh, yeah." I replied. And with that, I positioned myself in front with her at back.

I could see the house now. Only a few more meters I thought as we carried Ed. I was cradling Ed's head and chest in my arms while my grandmother held his lower body. He was asleep, but there was still a pained look on his face. What had he been trying to tell me? I pondered well, we're going to find out sooner or later…

An Hour Later 

Now I was sitting in a chair beside Ed's bed. In the last hour we had stripped him of his clothes, washed and bandaged him. Throughout the entire time he never woke, save once when he opened his eyes with shock when his wounds were exposed to water, but then he just collapsed again.

I had also showered, much to my dislike as I had to leave Ed, but my grandma insisted, not wanting me to catch pneumonia. I had changed into warm baggy pants and my white top. I'd been awake for a long time now (over 24 hours), but couldn't find the will to sleep. Too much had happened, and I was too worried about Ed. But as I gazed at Ed, my eyes began to droop and pretty soon I had lain myself down next to him. mm…I'm glad this bed is so big I thought to myself, and pretty soon I was into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Later 

I slowly opened my eyes. In my sleep I had turned away from Ed. Eyes scanning the room, I spotted the clock. 8:04 PM. We had been asleep for over 12 hours. Turning back to Ed, I saw that his eyes were open, but there was something about the way he looked up at the ceiling, face lacking any expression, as if he knew he had made terrible mistakes and was ready to accept the consequences, that troubled me. Too often had I seen this look on him. Ever since the accident with his mother, he acted like he was 20 years older than he should've been.

"Ed, you're awake." I smiled truthfully while sitting up and stretching. He turned his head towards me, acknowledging me and put on a forced smile.

"Winry. It's been awhile."

"More like it's been ages. Do you have any idea how worried I was for you and Al?" I said a little too quickly, realizing the subject I had just brought up a little too late to prevent it. I saw the effects immediately. He frowned and looked down at the covers.

"I, I'm sorry Ed, I didn't mean to-and I-" I was cut off.

"Let's talk about it another time." He replied flatly.

"Yeah…" oh god I thought, now we're not going to talk for the rest of the night…dammit Winry! Why do you have to be so dumb? And then the doors burst open as grandma walked in triumphantly holding two trays of food. I sighed with relief, thank the lord Though my grandmother may be a little annoying/demanding at times, there are some things she does that just make you want to bow down to her.

"Anyone hungry?" Pinako trilled.

"Yeah totally, I'm starving." I replied quickly, and then glanced at Ed.

"I think I'm okay for now" Ed said, his eyes with a look of extreme exhaustion in them. Pinako started,

"You leave without telling us, and when you come back you're torn apart, nearly dead and now you refuse to eat the food I give you?" Ed's face lost the tiredness and he had a look of shock/fear on his face.

"Actually," Pinako resumed, "it wasn't really a question, you're eating whether you like it or not. The amount of blood you lost can only be regained by eating and resting, and besides, you're going to need that food to get you through the automail surgery." She smiled evilly and placed the tray on a table as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Au-to-mail-sur-ger-y?" whispered Ed with dread spelled out in his face. Suddenly he his eyes widened, pupils dilating, and he jerked his head down to his right shoulder. Seeing the slightly bloody bandages covering it he frowned, and turned his head down so his golden bangs hid his face. Quietly, he spoke,

"Ha, first the bastard takes my brother, then he takes my arm and leg, and now I find out he even took the goddamn attachments…As if we haven't paid enough."

"Time for food!" Pinako ordered.

"Auntie, I told you I really don't, ahh-!" he screamed as grandma shoved a spoonful of soup down his throat.

"Enough of that, you HAVE to eat understand? And by the looks of you, you haven't even grown much since you left. sigh I doubt you will ever be taller than Winry, but at least you can TRY by eating. Midget…" Ed sat up straight (ignoring his injuries), fire in his eyes

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET THAT WILL NEVER GET A GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE HE WILL ALWAYS BE SHORTER THAN ALL THE GIRLS HE LIKES-ooowwowwwowwwoww…." His fist was raised in the air but then he buckled forward, eyes-clenched and his arm clutching his side.

"ED YOU FOOL!" I screamed, "What the hell were you doing, do you think you're superman?" I shouted while grabbing the pillows and stuffing them behind him so he could sit up. I put one hand on his chest and the other on his back and maneuvered him against the pillows. Pinako began shoving spoons of soup into his mouth again and I listened as he protested, swearing because of the temperature of the soup. They bickered and I sighed. He was definitely the same Ed, maybe he's just acting a little weird because of his wounds But I knew that was not the case. I watched him. How I longed to be touching him, braiding his hair, or maybe, he would be holding me in his arms. I imagined myself staring into his beautiful golden eyes….NO, why am I thinking these things? I suddenly thought sure he's gorgeous, sure he's a prodigy who's been my best friend forever, but I could never be like that with Ed, ack…get out of my head! Deep in my heart I knew I loved Ed, though, I wasn't quite sure what type of love it was. But recently I had been having such strange images of us together, and there was a new longing in my soul whenever I thought of him. Sighing again, I thought either way it didn't matter, he would never return my love...

"Winry? Why the hell are you sighing so much? Is there something wrong with you?" Ed asked only to be stopped by Pinako's evil spoon. I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way, but honestly, sometimes he could be so clueless and mean (though I also knew it was because he had finally given in to grandma and was upset he lost another fight gosh he's so odd…).

"No, I just want more attention." You joked and smiled. "Grandma, where's my food? I'm the savior, don't I get something?"

"Oh yes of course dear!" She replied and handed you a bowl of rice, pickles and tofu.

"Why the hell does she get rice? I'm stuck with crap soup!"

"Stop being so pathetic, your body doesn't have the energy to digest stuff like that!" Pinako replied to Ed as he tried to snatch the bowl of soup from her with his only hand, failing and just losing more energy. Pretty soon I was in between the two of them, trying to get Ed to calm down and at the same time, absorbing grandma's blows (that were actually meant for you-know-who). Gosh, Ed owes me big time for this… But all this excitement was just using up Ed's limited supply of energy and soon he was asleep again, this time his face seemed to be more peaceful. There was a slight smile on his lips.

"I am out of here," stated grandma, "plus I think I'm going to get started on his limbs…"

"Wait," I said, "you don't need to, well, not for some parts…When Ed was gone I sorta made automail that was meant for him…But just an arm and a leg, not the attachments. I guess I just expected that when he came back that's what it'd be for. They're special."

"Special, eh?" smiled my grandmother evilly, "Working hard to impress the Fullmetal Alchemist? Perhaps he will get a girlfriend. Well, I'll go work on his other stuff then, yup, gotta go!" And with that she sped from the room before I had time to make any reply. Now I was alone in the room with Ed. So grandma doesn't think it's farfetched that the two of us could be an item…Ack…What am I thinking... I walked to Ed's bedside slowly, one step after the other until I stood over him. When my shadow crossed his face, his eyes twitched. For the next five minutes I stared at him. Before I could even stop myself, I felt my lips pressed to his cheek, my eyes closed. The moment when I had touched Ed seemed like an eternity, but all wonderful things don't last forever and it ended. I pulled away and walked from the room. My eyes stared straight forward, for it was at that moment that I realized, realized that I, Winry Rockbell, was in love with The Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Irenic Moons: **Eh? So how's that for an introduction. Hope you liked it. Please review! I basically have Ch. 2 written, so once I get **ONE** lousy review I will update (if it's ready). Lol, I'll probably update even if I don't get the review because I like to, but whatever, it'd be nice!


	2. Limbs and Stories

**Irenic Moons: **Okay, next chapter! And sorry I didn't post this as soon as I said I would, I didn't really think people were actually going to review! Thanks so much!

Only You: Chapter 2-Limbs and Stories

**Winry's POV**

It had been two weeks since the arrival of Ed (and I still did not know how he got here). It had gone by in a blur. Three days after we found him, we decided to perform the surgery. I had been a little uneasy about doing the surgery so soon after finding him like that, but grandma said it'd be better if his wounds didn't heal up so much. I'm not quite sure how grandma finds the nerves (she still hasn't taught me yet), but I know that after she has, she then connects them to a metal piece which is then attached to the shoulder. My job was to basically keep Ed stable by any means necessary (mostly putting a wet towel on his head every so often and monitoring his pulses and such), but I'm not complaining! I know (and I think grandma knows too) that it would be impossible for me to cause Ed extreme pain. I don't think I could live with the guilt afterwards. So instead I took joy in my "nursing" position, especially since Ed grabbed my hand for a split second when Pinako first began. Or maybe I just imagined it…These days, I'd been having so many Ed fantasies I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't tell the real from the fake.

After about a week, Ed seemed to be getting better and began moving about the house with a crutch. Now, a few days later, I decided it was time to find out what really happened.

It was early afternoon, and we had all just had lunch. Grandma was taking a nap and Ed was reading one of his books on the living room couch. I walked slowly into the room, looking to see if Ed noticed me. Of course, he didn't. Shaking my head, I entered and sat down on the couch across from him.

"Ed," I began, "it's been two weeks since you got here…I know you don't like to tell me things, but I just wanted to know what you were about to say to me when we found you. Or at least how you got there. Please?" He sighed,

"I knew that's why you came in here…" There was a pause and then he continued, "A little over a year ago we, um, well, I died." My heart fluttered, "Al, Al, he brought me back, but sacrificed his life…When I woke up there was a note saying his wish was that I didn't try to resurrect him. So I didn't, but I wouldn't give up hope. I thought about the other side of the gate. Then the military announced that it had succeeded in making an even more complete philosopher's stone." He paused again, "I made a deal, I said if I could use the partial stone and successfully bring back…Al….I would let them know everything I saw, heard, etc. They agreed and I tried. I was sucked into a parallel universe where I saw just about everyone from here there, but living different lives. Well, almost everyone, the Winry there died from a fever of some sort many years ago….Anyway, I found Al living there with a complete body and I said I could bring him back, I told him we could go home…He was so happy." By this time tears were forming in Ed's eyes, but refusing to let me see him cry he turned his head down and away, "I reopened the gates but then the God or whatever controls the gates asked for equivalent exchange. I gave it the stone, but it said the lives within it were already used up. We had to pay. I offered it all my limbs, but it just took the metal ones. It said nothing we could give it would get the two of us safely home. The portal opened for home and in my wounded state, Al pushed me through, he was left behind…Now he's stuck there, stuck between the two worlds. I don't even know if he's still alive…" He laughed ironically, "What kind of an older brother am I if the younger one is always the one that sacrifices himself? I'm a monster."

Ed was scaring me. Most of the stuff he said I didn't understand, but the tone of the voice and the words 'stuck between the two worlds' were enough for me to know that Ed basically thought he had killed his younger brother.

"They said you disappeared…" I whispered.

"Ha, all lies. They were just covering up so that they wouldn't get in trouble for messing with the gate." I looked at Ed, but what I saw was not Ed. At least, it was only a very small part of Ed. I could tell his soul was almost dead, and that he was gradually becoming an empty shell. But then, I remembered him laughing once a few days ago when I accidentally drank from a soy sauce cup. There was still something left. It would take a lot of work, but I would nurse his soul back to health and then maybe, when he was ready, we would find a way to save Al.

I stood up and walked over to him, sitting down so close that we touched in several places.

"You're not a monster in my eyes," I said and then wrapped my arms around his shoulders, only to feel him flinch. After sadly pulling away I continued, "you're my best friend Edward Elric, who just so happens to be a prodigy when it comes to alchemy." I paused, then resumed, "Besides monsters are big, and you my friend-" but I couldn't finish because Ed had snatched up a pillow and flattened me with it.

"How do you know if I've grown or not? I haven't even walked properly yet!"

"HA, well sometimes a person can just tell!"

"Yeah right, just you wait, I had a growth spurt!" He said triumphantly.

"So I guess that means you'll want your automail attached sometime soon?" I raised my eyebrow at him. Still in a mood of defiance he replied,

"Yes, in fact I want them tonight, after dinner!"

"Fine. I'm holding you to your words."

"Hmmph! Just you wait…" I laughed and Ed started reading his book again. I stood up and walked up to my room. After closing and locking the door, I approached my closet. Opening the door, I then searched around behind the various clothes and objects in it. Finally, I found what I was looking for. Two automail limbs carefully tucked in the corner. I gently took them out, cradling them, and set them on my desk. I had been working on these for several months now, starting at about the same time as I had begun dreaming about Ed. Instead of the regular automail we usually made, I had also installed several new things onto these. They had a new mechanism on them which allowed the wearer to change the length of them when necessary. I had made them out of a new strong, but light, metal that was also very shiny and attractive. On the arm, I put a new knife that sort of extended like a wing from the wrist to the elbow that could be activated by the wearer's nerves. On the foot I put another knife that could be extended from the knee, and would stick straight out (also activated by nerves).

I doubted he'd ever use some of the new installments (being an alchemist), but I had been bored when I made them, so it didn't matter. I was checking the fake nerves inside once again. Everything was ok. Now it was time to do what I really came up for. I flicked open the cover of the arm. Inside hundreds of wires and gears took up most of the space, but there was one area where a wall of the metal was accessible. I picked out an engraving tool and inside the arm I wrote: _ May the love that I put in these limbs protect you from everything. I love you Ed, -Winry. _Then I grabbed a pair of scissors and quickly snipped a lock of my hair off. Using waterproof tape, I stuck the bit of hair next to my note. Now you will always have part of me closer to your heart Ed. I thought. With that, I screwed the cover of the arm shut.

"WINRY!" I heard my grandmother scream, "DINNER!" I picked up the limbs and began walking down the stairs for dinner. I had a warm fuzzy feeling inside after knowing what I had just done. It made me happy. He'll never find out. I smiled. Placing the limbs on the couch in the living room, I then walked into the dining room where Ed was already sitting. I took a place across from him and as soon as grandma walked in with the food, we ate.

Later on that Night 

After Ed reluctantly took off all his clothes, save his boxers, and sat down, we were ready to begin. But of course, first I had to brag about my wonderful inventions.

"Look guys! I used a premium blend of metallic titanium and chrome." I said while knocking on one of the limbs, "It's super strong, but also light and durable. I also made the lengths adjustable. Now, this is my favorite part. When you activate this," I pressed holes on the connection areas of the arm and leg, and the two blades flipped out, "these knifes come out! You don't even have to use alchemy Ed!"

"Wow Winry" said Ed obviously very impressed, though somewhat taken aback, "how much spare time did you have?"

"Honey, I don't even remember you working on these, when did you have the time?" added Pinako, even more impressed than Ed.

"Um…never mind. Let's get started!" Ed groaned. "Oh quit being such a baby, you're 18!"

"It's not my fault I hate the point when the nerves connect! You've never even felt it!" His last comment stung me, but it was so true. If he only knew I'd take all the pain in the world, just for him. I pretended nothing was wrong.

"Well, are you ready?" I asked impatiently.

He sighed, "Yes, I suppose so." I positioned myself at his shoulder while grandma was at his leg. When we were ready, grandma counted out as she always did before a connection.

"One…two….three!" I snapped the automail in place as Ed gasped for a second. Then his clenched his teeth down and shut his eyes tight. His body was shaking all over. "Let's move him." I said. Pinako and I pulled Ed over to the sofa and laid a blanket over him. I would've stayed with him, but that one comment he made was racing through my mind.

_You've never even felt it._

It was said with such spite, it also made me angry. Angry and sad and alone and helpless. I may never have felt the physical pain that's he's been through, or maybe not even the mental pain, but I had an idea. Does he know how much pain I was in when left, every single time? Or how much pain I felt when he refused to tell me anything? The pain when I saw him bleeding and near dead in the forest two weeks ago, or when he first came to our home in Al's new armor arms, bloody and unmoving? The only way I had survived this last year was by working on those two limbs, pretending to believe that he was coming back. And now that he's back, I realize I love him. He has no idea what it feels like to love someone and not be loved back.

I cried. I cried until no more tears came, and then it was night. And I hit my pillow with my fists. Soon the only sounds I could hear were my soft hiccups, the ones that come after crying for a long time. Then I fell into a restless sleep.

The Next Morning 

I had been up so much the last night, constantly waking from nightmares that I couldn't remember. I would wake up with a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Now at about 10 AM in the morning, I probably looked like a mess. Pulling myself from bed, I walked over to the mirror and stared at myself. My eyes were red and puffy, no doubt both Ed and grandma (or at least grandma) would know I'd been crying. My face was pale and the skin under my eyes was dark from lack of sleep. My hair wasn't even describable. Sweat from it had caused it to bundle up in a thousand rat nests on my head. Basically, I looked like a monster.

I laughed as I realized the unconscious comparison I had just made. Monster, that's what Ed had called himself. Were we both monsters? I didn't care what Ed thought about me at the moment, but I still felt the need to fix myself. After combing my hair for five minutes, there was a small improvement. I slipped into my famous black miniskirt and white top. I looked ok. Now my face was the only problem.

I trod down the stairs, seeing Ed sitting upright, playing with his new limbs.

"Oh hi Winry, you're up? I, erm, can't, uh…the limbs won't let me stand up or move very well, did I do something?" stuttered Ed. Woops I thought to myself forgot to lock them… The new mechanism in the limbs that allowed them to lengthen caused them to be immobile when they weren't locked.

"Oh, that's nothing," I said in a monotone voice. I walked over to him and crouched down at his feet, "stand up." I ordered in a similarly flat voice.

"Winry, are you-"

"Stand!"

"Okokok…" Ed pushed himself up and balanced on his one leg. The other metal one dangled from his knee. So he has grown I thought to myself. I had set the leg on the size that he was when he left. Now hanging several inches from the floor, it was obvious he'd had a growth spurt. I unscrewed the covering that controlled the length and moved the notch down one…two…three! I locked it and closed it. Ed had grown three inches. I guess he was right. Next I lengthened his arm, still sitting on the floor at his feet, after he sat back down on the couch.

I stood up at the same he did. We were literally about an inch apart. We both blushed. I was looking at Ed's eyes. Actually, I was looking UP at Ed's eyes. Though the difference was miniscule, his was definitely a little bit taller than me. I never thought I'd be in this position. We just stood there for a minute. His warm breath caressing my face. Suddenly I heard a 'zing' Ed's new blade on his arm had activated itself. I jumped back, tripping over the table, letting out a small shout as I realized I was falling. But I didn't fall, because Ed caught me with his left arm. Now in an even more awkward position, I quickly jumped away from him.

"Do you want to kill me? Why did you extend the blade!" I shouted.

"I didn't! I just don't know how to control this thing!"

I sighed, "It's easy, you just send brain signals to it telling you want it to move or whatnot." He looked at his arm, staring at it as if he was having a conversation with it, and the blade slid back in.

"I'm gonna have to get used to that." He laughed uneasily.

"Not as much as I'm going to have to get used to looking up at you." He smiled victoriously as I realized my mistake. "But, it's not like you're tall or anything! You're only a little taller than me! A girl! You're actually probably the same height as me!"

"NO WAY! I'm so much taller than you, you just can't accept it." We argued for a few more minutes; however that was cut short by my wrench somehow connecting with Ed's head. Now we were both sitting on the couch. I was in a much better mood.

"You want some breakfast Ed?"

"Sure. After nearly being killed it would be nice." He said, head still spinning. We walked into the kitchen as I randomly pulled out fruit, eggs, bread. After a few minutes, I carried two plates of food to the table. We started eating, but I paused as he continued.

"Ed?" I asked.

"Mmmhmmf?" was the muffled reply.

"Where is Pinako?" He swallowed,

"Oh yes, I forgot, she told me to tell you that she was going to be out for the next two days." He resumed eating.

"Why?"

"Um…something to do with getting more supplies and publicizing your new design for automail. She was quite impressed. I have to agree it's probably the best one you've made yet." The comment made me smile. He did appreciate it. And now, for the next two days I was going to be alone with him. Once again I silently thanked my grandma. I took a last look at Ed and then continued eating.

**Irenic Moons: **Yay for chapie two! Once again I'm really sorry I didn't fulfill my promise of updating after one review. I didn't think people would actually read it! So just a heads up, I'll try as hard as I can to update every one or two days, but finals are coming up in a few weeks so I might get occupied…But have no fear! This series isn't going anywhere. Thank you to the FIVE (dude, so awesome) people who have already given me reviews! I feel so loved…


	3. Realization

**Irenic Moons: **Once again, everyone, thank you so much for the comments! Now I have a **serious issue** to address (well not really). You may not have noticed, but sometimes in my stories the wording is a little awkward (ex. Woops I thought to myself). I wanted to say I just found out that fanfiction doesn't let you use asterisks (you know, the star things?). I had been putting Winry's thoughts in stars, but then fanfiction took them out. From now on characters' thoughts will be in single quotes (''). Sorry for any confusion…Oh! I updated my profile in case you cared…

Only You: Chapter 3-Realization

**Ed's POV**

I watched as Winry ran about the kitchen, preparing breakfast for us. She was different. Or maybe I just saw her differently than I used to, but I didn't think so. Now whenever she was near me she'd start sighing or looking upset. Soon afterward she would stomp off to her room somewhere. And then this morning, when she came down…Her eyes were puffy and red, and her face was strained. She looked abused…I pushed the thought from my mind, 'I will never understand women' I thought to myself.

I went back to watching her. She'd filled out since I last saw her, finally leaving the adolescent stage. Not that I had any bad thoughts with her recently, how could I when my brother was most likely dead because of me? I used to, but that was over now. I didn't deserve anything. How could I enjoy the pleasures of the world without feeling guilt? I hated that feeling, which is why I decided that until I ever found Al, if I ever did, I would push away all of the joys in the world. It was a very small price to pay.

But I couldn't, because every single time I saw Winry I enjoyed one of the most beautiful things in the world. I hated her, why did she do this to me? Make me feel all shaky inside? And that is the reason why I also made another decision when I returned two weeks ago. I decided I would avoid her at many costs. She walked over to the table carrying two plates of food, placing one in front of me and the other in front of her. I ate, silently asking Al for forgiveness for being able to eat. She said some things, asked where Pinako was, but I didn't really pay attention. But then she asked something that almost made me spit out the food in my mouth,

"Edddddd….Since we're, ALONE here, what are the two of us going to do for the next two days?" she asked with a look of innocence on her face. I gulped,

"Uhhh, I wasn't really planning on going out…" I muttered. Her eyes widened, and then she looked down at the table, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Winry," I started, "is something wrong?" Though I had an idea about what was going through her mind. She looked up, all past expressions replaced with anger.

"Yes there is something the hell wrong! You disappear for a year, nearly kill yourself and when you come back you've completely changed. You won't talk to me very much, won't let me touch you without flinching and you're constantly looking off somewhere." She took a second to breath, "But there's one thing that hasn't changed about you Edward Elric, you're a complete clueless jerk!" I stood up quickly, knocking the chair behind me over. My abruptness startled me.

"Sorry." I whispered. I picked up my plate and fixed the chair. I walked over to the sink and began scraping the remnants of the meal into the sink.

"See! See what I mean! A year or two ago, you would have fought back and stood up for yourself…" I just kept scraping into the sink, even though there was nothing left on my plate…If she only knew how I really felt.

"Who are you?" she said in a frightened, broken tone. "… not the Ed...love. He doesn't act…this." I couldn't hear everything she said as I was walking out of the doorway and into the living room.

"Edward Elric! You can't just walk out of the room and ignore me like that!" she yelled and something in the sharpness of her voice made me stop. I stood there back towards her, just staring out ahead of me. The only noise was the sound of the grandfather clock ticking away.

Suddenly, I heard a chair scraping against the wood floor. Before I knew it Winry's arms were around my chest, securing my arms to my sides. At first I recoiled, hands springing up as a reflex, but I relaxed. My back was still to her.

"Winry, what are you doing." I said as more of a statement than a question. She didn't answer. "Winry," I continued, "please let me go."

"No." she replied. There was such power and opposition in her voice. I was shocked.

"Wh-what d-do you m-mean?" I asked.

"You need to be hugged right now," she said in a voice that still wasn't sure of itself, "I don't know or understand half the things you've been through these last months Ed, but I know you've seen terrible things." Her voice gaining confidence, "And as your best friend I refuse to let you handle these emotions on your own!" She buried her face into my back.

"Winry, I-"

"Don't ruin the moment Ed!" she almost begged. I smiled, it was small, but I could feel it inside. I took her hands in mine and pulled them from me so I was holding one in each of mine. I turned around and the look I saw on her face was devastating, she thought I was shoving her away. But before she could say anything, I let go of her hands and embraced her. But only as a friend, I thought. Her small frame was trembling and her hands were still stuck in midair where I left them. But then…I felt her tiny arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm so sorry Winry, I…Thank you." And I knew at that moment that it would be impossible to ignore her. I didn't want to hurt anymore people, 'besides' I thought 'there's nothing wrong with being a friend to someone.'

"Ed, please don't do that to me ever again. I know you like your privacy, but I don't want to be removed from your life completely…You and Pinako are the only things I have left."

"Psssh, only things left? What about Mr. Wrench? You sleep with him."

"Ed you baka!" she said in an amused tone as she released from our embrace. Unfortunately, she then decided to flick my nose, which was rather painful.

"WINRY! What the…" I shouted as I pulled my hands to my face, "Owwowwowwowwoww."

"Awwww, big baby…Would you like a get better kissy?"

"Like that would help!"

"Like I would do that!"

"Like I would want it!"

Then we shouted in unison, "SHUT UP." Both of our faces twisted in very hilarious angry sneers. We paused for a second, and seeing each other, suddenly burst out laughing. Pretty soon we were both on the floor, stomachs in pain from our hoots. We stopped to catch our breath.

"Ed?" Winry asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really not want to go anywhere today?"

I sighed, "No Winry, it's just that…I've been gone so long, people wouldn't understand…And to top that off, if the military found out I was back, they would drag me away to Central, and I'm not really in the mood for that."

"Are you ever going to be in the mood for that, because you know Ed, it's not that thankful for you to just leave us all the time. We can't just be your source of comfort when you're feeling down." She argued, speaking quickly.

"Winry, I still have to do research, there might be a way to save….him." 'Arg,' I thought, 'why are we getting to this topic again?'

"And WHY can't you do your research here?" she said with her hands on her hips as we were both sitting up now.

The thought had never occurred to me…Researching in Risembool? Where would I get the books, the data…I'm sure I could figure out something, maybe ask Mustang, if he was still around…

"ED! Why aren't you answering me?"

"Oh sorry! Uh, yeah, it might be difficult, but I'm sure we could try. I'd really rather stay here anyway, find a nice house nearby, it would be great! We would always be near."

"House? Just stay with us!" she ordered.

"Winry," I began, "I couldn't possibly. First of all, it would mean Auntie Pinako would have to provide for all of us and second of all I don't even have my state-alchemist salary coming in any more, probably. I can't rely on you for everything."

"Don't be ridiculous, you couldn't live alone if you tried. Where will you get money?" she asked in a demanding manner.

"I could find a job around here…" The idea sounded ridiculous.

"Why don't you just reconnect with the military?" she said simply. I thought to myself, 'she makes that sound so easy, yeah, not.'

"I thought we just went over this! They find out I'm back, I get stuck in Central."

"Well, then do it secretly, isn't there anyone in the military who would cover for you? I'm sure," her voice became quiet as she remembered the man who killed her parents, "Mustang would. He's kept secrets for you before." I sighed and scratched the back of my head. It really was the only reasonable plan. If I got my salary back, then I would feel fine about staying with the Rockbells.

"I guess so-"

"BRING, BRING!"

"Aiee!" I screamed as the phone rang.

"Ed, it's the goddamn phone-"

"BRING, BRING!"

"What?"

"GET IT!" I jumped to the phone, picked it up and said "hello" in a rather exhausted tone.

"Why hello Ed! It's Pinako, and I don't have much time, very busy. So anyway, I am in Central right now, and there is a man who is very interested in Winry's new design of automail for his daughter. He is rich so we should make a good profit from this…Anyway! You and Winry have to get down here now. Tell her to bring all her things and you have to come too of course! There's a train that leaves from Risembool to Central in about 50 minutes, if not there's another one a half an hour after that. There'll be someone waiting for you. Ok well, gotta go, time is money!" And with that she hung up the phone.

"Um..." said Winry, "what just happened?"

"Pack your bags and get your tools, Pinako says we're going to Central."

……40 Minutes Later……

I explained to Winry as we walked to the train station. 'Wow' I thought, 'feels like old times…' Except that Winry was with me, instead of Al, but, I did have my red coat. Apparently I had left it there a long time ago, and Winry had kept it ever since.

I should have been smiling, it was a beautiful day, I had my coat back and I was with Winry, but of course, being the gentleman I had to carry a few of her suitcases (three to be exact).

"Winry," I panted, "what the hell do you have in these things?"

"Well, my tools and metals and stuff. Clothes too of course, what'd ya expect?" I grumbled a few words.

"What's that Ed? I heard something about traveling with women?"

"Oh, nothing…"

……On the Train……

Luckily for me, we had not encountered anyone I had previously known. 'Ha,' I thought, 'no terrible reunions…' We talked for awhile, about random things, just stuff that had gone on over the years, the weather, the train compartment we had together. But we ran out of ideas, and soon the gentle rocking of the train put us both to sleep. I dreamt…

_In the Dream: I wasn't in my body, instead, it seemed like I was looking in on a scene. I was in a room I didn't recognize and so was Winry. We were talking, but I couldn't hear anything we said. Winry was crying, or at least she looked like she had been. She was sitting on a bed. I was just standing looking out the window, my hands in my pockets…She kept on talking, I wasn't replying, not even trying to calm her down, whatever was upsetting her. Her hand reached into her pocket, and when it came out she was holding a silver pistol in her hand. I hadn't even noticed. She spoke a few words and my head jerked towards her, but it was too late, because in the split second she had put a bullet into her heart. Then the picture paused. I saw face wide-eyed in horror staring at Winry's lifeless body. 'What the hell is this?' I thought. Then I heard Al's voice calling me, calling me, he had something to say…_

But he never said it because at that moment I woke up to the sound of Winry's scream.

**Winry's POV**

We were both on the train, but I soon felt myself bobbing off to sleep…

_In the Dream: Ed and I were sitting on a picnic cloth. It was hot, but we were in the shade. We had just eaten. It was a beautiful day, but as I closed my eyes I felt cold hands wrapping around me and I screamed, Ed opened his eyes and saw me in the arms of homunculus. "Nooo!" I shouted…I kept on shouting, screaming I couldn't see anything._

But at that moment, my dream became a reality as I woke to find myself in the hands of Gluttony. I screamed.

**Irenic Moons: **You likey? Well, I've decided that I don't really want people to review my stories if they don't like them, because it just makes me feel sad. I write what I want because it is in my head. You don't like, you don't read. On a nicer note, I'm sorry I didn't get this one up quite as soon, needed ideas…


	4. The Arrival

**Irenic Moons: **Yay for 'Only You'! Thanks for comments. Sorry this one didn't get up as quick, I was stuck on ideas and I had a huge test in English on "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" (which is not a very good book, so I do not suggest reading it). Anyway, here we go!

Only You: Chapter 4-The Arrival

**Ed's POV**

I struggled to sit up from the position I had been in, but sleep was still in my thoughts and the dream I had was greatly troubling me. Then I saw Winry, her head half-engulfed by the homunculus known as Gluttony, and I knew too well his abilities.

"WINRY!" I shouted as I tried to jump to her. But as soon as I stood up, I felt someone's or something's long razor sharp fingers on either side of my neck. I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know who this was, but I did anyway.

"Lust," I growled, "I thought you were dealt with." She laughed,

"Oh no, how do you even know if we ever were gone? Besides, as homunculi, we can be recreated."

"What the hell do you want?" I answered. "If that thing does anything to her I will-"

"Shut up!" she screamed, "We are not things. And I'll have you know that my dear friend Gluttony listens to everything I say." She tightened her fingers around my neck, "So as long as you play along, no one should get hurt…Of course, we can never guarantee that…"

I ripped my head free of her grasp, hitting her hands away with my metal arm, and was about to clap my hands, but I heard Winry scream.

"Foolish boy! Did you think we had forgotten about your abilities? If you try that again, he'll bite all the way through." My eyes widened with fear and I whipped my head around to Winry. Along her forehead were several incisions, from which blood was slowly dripping. She was trying not to look afraid, but her eyes and her trembling lips gave her away.

"Winry…" I should have never even thought of staying with them. I was going to cause them trouble; I couldn't handle the deaths of two more people on my shoulders. 'Dammit!' I thought, 'She didn't need to be involved with this.'

"I'm sorry Ed." Winry whispered.

"Now," said Lust, "keep your hands apart and we can continue in a more civilized matter." I pulled my hands up so that there were in the air beside my head, when I suddenly remembered the new weapons Winry had installed to the automail. Lust began talking, I wasn't listening. I was watching Gluttony out of the corner of my eye. I waited, and suddenly the moment came. He blinked drowsily and loosened his grip on Winry's head. I activated the blade in my arm and leashed out at him, knocking his jaw back and off of Winry. I was shouting, Lust thrust her claw-like fingers at me, but I parried them. Soon I was holding both Lust and Gluttony away with my metal limbs. Winry was still on her seat. It was too dangerous for her to be here.

"WINRY, GET OUT!" Her eyes looked confused and afraid, as if she were stuck in her spot. I clapped my hands together and sent a wave of energy at the homunculi. Smoke blurred our vision, but I could see Winry sitting on the floor and coughing. I pulled open the door to the main train and roughly shoved her out of the compartment. Then I locked the door and prepared myself…

**Winry's POV**

I was sitting on the floor, my forehead still stinging from so-called Gluttony's bite. Smoke was everywhere and I couldn't see. Suddenly, I felt arms picking me up and before I knew it I had been thrown against the wall outside the compartment. It took a few moments for me to realize what had happened. 'Ed' I thought, 'he's alone in there with those monsters.' I frantically tried to open the door. It was locked. I slammed my fists against the door and began to cry. Inside I began to hear muffled shouts and screams; I knew not who they came from. Things were being rammed against the door. Soon people from the other compartments began looking out at us. Seeing me with the blood on my face, slouched against the ground, scared them, and they quickly retreated into their own cabins.

I was alone. Tears were pouring down my cheeks. I hit myself with my hands. 'Why do I have to be so useless? Even when I am there with Ed all I become is a hostage that people use to get him to do what they want.' The cries turned into sobs and instead I started hitting the wall. I don't know how long I sat there, but the door creaked open. It opened farther, Ed stood in the doorway. He held out his hand to me as if it was his duty to do so and nothing more. I didn't take it. I stood up on my own and leaned against the wall, head still down. Then I walked into the damaged compartment and sat down on the torn seat covers. He followed behind, not saying a word. He rummaged through his only suitcase (which had been thrown to the floor) and brought out a handkerchief. Standing over me, he patted away the dried blood from my face and then tied the kerchief around my head. He sat back down across from me and we rode the rest of the ride in silence.

**Ed's POV**

Next stop was ours. We grabbed our bags and walked down the long hallways of the train, the sounds of our feet echoing. I sighed and looked down at my feet as I walked. I could see the light of the doorway ahead. Simultaneously we both stepped off the train and onto the platform. I searched for words,

"Well, um, I guess we better-"

"WELCOME BACK EDWARD ELRIC!" shouted a large group of people, some of which were in military suits, Aunt Pinako along with them.

"GYAAA!" I shouted in fear, dropping my bags and jumping behind Winry.

"Ed you idiot, look at all your friends who came to see you!" said Winry. I peaked one side of my face out above her shoulder. There was a huge group of people. It included Pinako, Riza, Havoc, Fuery, Ross, Armstrong and many others who I either did or did not know. I took a breath of relief which was quickly turned into a gasp of distaste as Colonel Mustang stepped out from behind the group. I stepped out from behind Winry and stiffened. Winry frowned as she saw the scowl on my face.

"So Fullmetal, you're back?" Mustang began with a smirk.

"And I suppose you'll be wanting me back to do your dirty work?" I replied.

"Ha, you haven't changed in most ways…" I was confused for a second, but then pride grew in me. I had grown. I crossed my arms.

"You can't call me shrimp anymore."

"No, no I can't…Now you're just naturally short." I cracked and would have run him over if Winry had not whipped out her wrench and thrown it at me. Now, I was lying on the pavement, face down and twitching. My head stopped spinning and I saw that the group was now surrounding me.

"Ed! Tell us of your travels, what happened?"

"Did you go to the other side of the gate!"

"Have you been hiding from the military long?"

"Did you find your brother?" I flinched, not because of the many questions being asked, but because of the subject of my brother. Aunt Pinako was my distress and directed the attention away from me.

"My god Winry! What happened to your head?" cried Pinako. Everyone turned towards her. Winry's cheeks blushed. There was still a little blood seeping through the kerchief so everyone made a fuss.

"Winry," Pinako started, "did _Ed _do that to you?" Winry's eyes opened in a state of shock.

"N-no no, grandma…Of course not, we can explain, but right now I'd like to get some rest and settle down." That was when Armstrong interrupted.

"Miss Winry! We must rush you to a medical facility where your wound can be examined! I will take this duty upon myself!" With that, he grabbed Winry, swinging her onto his shoulder, and ran off after saluting Mustang.

"Come to think of it Ed" said Pinako, "you don't look the greatest yourself." She continued after noticing the few rips in my shirt and cuts on my arms.

"I'm really fine." I said shaking my head and waving my hands, a guilty look on my face. Mustang interrupted.

"Well than Fullmetal, I insist you come back to headquarters with me so we can discuss what's been going on." I grimaced.

"Fine with me."

"Let's go." We both got in the back of a black military car and the driver started the engines. Soon we were driving off to HQ…

**Winry's POV**

I gently brushed my fingers over the new bandage covering my head. I was standing in the doorway of a mansion. Grandma was at my side.

"So Winry, this is the house of the Franklins'. You and I will be staying here while we work on Mr. and Mrs. Franklins' daughter. She's your age, so I'll bet you'll get along quite well. I hope you brought your stuff…"

"We're not staying with Ed?" I questioned.

"No, but I'm sure you'll find time to be with him darling…" she smiled evilly. I sniffed,

"I just want to keep him out of trouble." I crossed my arms and turned away.

"Well then," said Pinako, "I'll bring you to meet Cassie." Grandma led the way through the long hallways and stairwells. We turned a corner and she opened the door. It was a huge room. Silk and satin adorned all the windows and bedspreads, beautiful paintings and glass trinkets were scattered about the room. There was a gorgeous vanity desk with a large mirror behind it. The windows were open and light streamed into the room. On a mahogany four-poster bed, a young girl reclined, occupied with a book. She had light auburn-brown hair that was straight and went a few inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were also brown and her skin was a light honey color. She noticed us and looked up.

"Hey, you must be Winry!" I could see her face more clearly now. There was an exotic look to her. She was quite pretty. Her voice also had something in it, strength maybe? You had to be strong to get automail, but it seemed like there was also a feisty, bouncy quality to her. She pulled a chair over to the bed to help herself stand up. Now that she was not on the bed, I could see where she needed automail. Where her right foot should have been was nothing but empty space up to her knee joint. 'Just like Ed, but on the other side.' I thought to myself. Also, her right hand was missing, but only to the wrist. She already had automail sockets, which was good for us, less work. She was more petite than me, both in height and width. She seemed like a little sprite.

"Yup, that's me. It's lovely to meet you." I said as I smiled.

"You're going to fit me with the best automail ever right?" She joked and laughed loudly. I laughed too.

"Of Course!" I replied. 'Of course NOT' I said in my head, 'my best automail is for Ed, hmmph!'

"We've got to get to know each other; I can just tell we'll be great friends! Here, I'll call someone to help me downstairs and we can talk in the parlor!"

"You don't have to do that, we'll help you." I offered and looked to grandma who was just standing quietly.

"You sure? Well ok then." We walked towards her and supported her on either side. With that, we walked out of the room.

……A Little While Later……

We had been talking for about 30 minutes now. Cassie was really nice, she was right that we were going to be great friends. We exchanged backgrounds, our likes and dislikes, lots of stuff. Now, as we talked about our shared passion for shopping, her parents walked in.

"Why, it must be Winry, the young, beautiful automailist. We've heard so much about you!" A man, obviously Cassie's father said.

"Glad to meet you…Mr. Franklin?"

"That's me! And this is my wife." He said pointing to the women beside him. Both were tall. Mr. Franklin had light brown hair, while, Mrs. Franklin had darker hair. They emitted a warm feeling of friendliness.

"Pinako has told us about your designs," began Mrs. Franklin, "we're intrigued! You see, Cassie here has been the subject of several kidnappings. We've decided it would be best if she had some self defense now that she's older."

"Ah yes!" I gleamed, "My new designs are quite special, and they're custom made too, so you can choose what you want!"

"That's wonderful," smiled Mr. Franklin, "do you happen to have an example with you?" I stopped in my tracks, but then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, not here at the moment, but I fit the Fullmetal Alchemist with automail, and he happens to be in Central right now! If you want I can call him over."

"_The_ Fullmetal Alchemist? Wow, you must be great, sure! Call him over!" A maid led me to a telephone. I dialed the military and a secretary picked up.

"Hello?" I asked, "Um…This is Winry Rockbell and I'm calling for Ed… uh, the Fullmetal Alchemist. If you can reach him, could you tell him to come to 181 Plum Boulevard as soon as he's done? There are some people that would like to meet him."

"At the moment he's meeting with someone, but I'll tell him. Goodbye." I heard a click, and the call ended. I went back to the parlor.

For the next hour or so we talked. We were also served a small diner of noodles, rice and vegetables. Content and full, we were sleepily resting on the couches as Pinako and Mr. Franklin talked excitedly about automail, when I asked.

"Cassie, I don't know if you're comfortable with this subject, but, how did you lose your hand and leg?" She smiled easily and I relaxed.

"Oh it's fine, I don't really remember it that well anyway…I was three, no, four, I think. I was in my father's collection room. He likes to collect old things, pottery, paintings, but I was in his war area. He had old swords, spears, suits of armor and I was always interested in them. One day he got a new axe that had these really intricate patterns on it with gold and jewels. I wanted to see it, so I pulled on it, and it fell on me. My hand was cut off, but my leg was only partially severed. They tried to reattach it, but apparently the axe had some sort of poison on it, so it got infected and had to be amputated. I've had automail ever since."

"Wow," I began, but was interrupted as a butler announced that Ed had gotten here. He walked into the room looking moody and teenagerish, but brightened as he saw that there was food. 'He's so shallow…' I thought. We made introductions, talked a little and fed him. Now Cassie was asking him about the automail.

"Oh I'd love to see your automail…Winry says it has installed knives that can be activated with nerves…How are they?" She asked.

"They're really great. They actually saved us a little while back," Ed said. I noticed as Pinako raised her eyebrow at the "saved us" part. "They're a little hard to control at first, but you adjust." Now Mr. Franklin spoke.

"That's amazing, weapons attached to nerves, usually the person has to manually activate them…You just have to let me see how it works, can I take a look?"

"Sure." Ed replied as he held out his arm. I ignored it at first, but then remembered what I had put inside the arm. My eyes widened in fear and I literally jumped onto Ed.

"NO!" I yelped.

"Winry! What the hell?" Ed screamed as I pounced onto his lap, grabbing his arm away. Now everyone was staring at me and I began to blush.

"Um…Sorry Mr. Franklin, I can't let you see his arm because um…It's the limb that is really hard to lock, and it's hard to see inside. Hehehe?" He nodded in understanding, but with some disappointment. Seeing grandma's evil glare, I spoke quickly.

"But you can look at the leg! There's more space inside so it's easier to observe! Plus, your daughter would be getting the same type, foot to the knee!" His face lit up.

"Really! That's great!"

"I'll be right back with my tools!" I said as I hopped off Ed's lap while turning and running back to the doorway where I had left my stuff. 'Phew, that was close…' I kept thinking, 'Good save though…' Or so I thought, but back in the parlor Ed was thinking, 'What was that all about? Harder to lock? She's terrible at lying. I'll look at it when I have some time, she's probably put a tracking device in it or a tape recorder…sigh…'

Now I was sitting at Ed's feet (or Ed's foot and MY wonderful automail). I had unscrewed the cover and was now explaining all the gears and such inside. Mr. Franklin and Cassie were both very interested; however, grandma and Mrs. Franklin were not so they said they were going to get my and Pinako's rooms ready.

"See here?" I said with gusto, "These gears are the ones that allow all the joints to move. Each toe, ankle, everything!"

"Wow! Amazing!" They both said.

"Now this is the really amazing part. See these wires? They are artificial nerves. They connect the parts of the automail, to the body, allowing them to move."

"Does that mean it would hurt if they got destroyed?" Cassie asked with a little apprehension.

"Um…" I started, "I don't really know, but you do know what it feels like to get automail attached right?"

"Yeah." She replied, "But it's been awhile. Usually I don't get my automail stolen by a bunch of evil people." She laughed.

"Girls, I have to leave you now, early to bed, early to rise right?" said Mr. Franklin as he walked away. We both nodded. Then I noticed Ed was basically asleep on the couch. An evil idea came into my head.

"Hey Cassie."

"Uh-huh?"

"I don't know if automail hurts when it is destroyed, but watch this." I picked up a screw driver and began searching around inside the automail. I found the wire I was looking for. I held the artificial nerve in my hand and pinched it. Instantly, Ed's eyes shot open and we heard him gasp and saw him arch his back.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" Cassie and I looked at each other and fell to the floor laughing. Ed grabbed a screw driver and began closing his automail.

"I'm leaving now!" Ed shouted as he stomped off to the door. Before he opened the door, he sighed and turned his head back to us. "Thanks for welcoming me into your home Cassie." With that, he stepped out and shut the door behind him. Cassie turned to me.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing…" But I knew perfectly well what I did, because that particular wire connected to the nerve that led up the inside of his leg and…never mind.

"Well, we should both get some sleep." Said Cassie.

"Yeah, here, I'll help you up and you can show me where I'm staying." After helping her to her room, Cassie directed me to where I would be sleeping. I opened the door. There was a nice bed and large window. Doors led to a bathroom and a closet and my stuff was already in there. It wasn't that late, but I hadn't gotten a good night sleep on the train the night before, so I quickly took a shower and then fell into a deep slumber…

**Irenic Moons: **How's that, eh? Yes I know it took me a long time to get this up, but I had writers block! But, this one was a little longer, so I think that sort of makes up…right? (Gets attacked) Guess not…Well I know what I'm doing next mostly, so I don't think it will take as long…Hope you liked it, and if you didn't, don't leave a review!


	5. Central

**Irenic Moons: **Hmm…So I guess I lied…I'm not so great at getting these chaps up one day after the other…Well, it's a busy time of year, so w/e. Here's the next chapie!

Only You: Chapter 5-Central

**Winry's POV**

I opened my eyes. Light streamed in threw a small break in the curtains. I yawned and stretched my arms. Pulling my legs over the side of the bed, I pushed myself up and changed into my work clothes, a head kerchief, super small black top and baggy pants. As I walked out of the room I felt a lump in the side of my pants. Reaching into the pocket, I felt a piece of fabric. I pulled it out, to find that it was the handkerchief I had worn after I was bitten by that monster. Dried blood still covered it. 'This is Ed's' I thought. 'I must have stuffed it into my pants when I got here.' But I was still puzzled, especially since I had been wearing my skirt the day before.

I touched my forehead where the bandages still lay. They didn't hurt. After taking my kerchief off, I carefully undid them while standing in front of a mirror. To my extreme surprise, the wounds were gone. Instead they were replaced by small nearly invisible white lines. 'Strange.' I thought. Just the day before they were still bleeding, even when Armstrong took me to the hospital…Wait,

……Flashback……

"Ok Miss Winry, this will only take a second, would you please remove that kerchief?"

"Oh, yes, sure."

"Here we go, close your eyes for a second, this might hurt a little."

"Um-hm." Warmth spread over me for a second, and for a moment, I didn't quite know where I was. The doctor wrapping the new bandages around my head startled me into reality. I opened my eyes, looked in a mirror across the room to see myself, regular, just with bindings around my head.

"There you are, as good as new."

"Thanks." I walked out of the room, not thinking twice about what had just happened or the actuality in what the doctor had just said…

……Present……

'He asked me to close my eyes…The warmth…That has to do with it.' I kept thinking as I walked from the room, replacing my kerchief and thumping down the stairs. Cassie was reclining on a sofa.

"Wow you sleep late." She said as she noticed me.

"Yeah, I guess I was just making up sleep."

"Hmm, right, MOM, DAD!" Cassie shouted instantly startling me. Her parents both glided into the room and sat next to Cassie. I took a seat across from them in another sofa.

"So," Mr. Franklin began, "Pinako has explained to me that certain measurements and choices must be made?"

I replied, "Oh yes! I must take the measurements of course, but you can decide the different, um defensive mechanisms, you wish to be installed." We discussed for another hour or so. I drew different designs for them, and explained the prices and such. They decided that I would install extendable knives from all her fingers (like a cat…), a dagger from the tip of her foot and another knife coming from her knee. Then, we all had breakfast.

I skipped up the stairs to my room to retrieve my supplies, figuring it would be easier to work on the large living room table. I located my two suitcases and went quickly to pick them up… '_Sweat drop'_ My face contorted. 'Ah, these are so heavy' I thought, 'If only Ed were here to be my slave…No, he's to busy working for the military…sigh.' Instead of picking up my supplies I dragged/pushed them down the stairs.

A few minutes later I was panting on the couch. I turned my head sideways, spotting my stuff. A new wave of exhaustion swept over me. 'Great' I thought, 'Now I have to work…Why am I complaining? I LOVE this…Ok, let's go…' And with that I started.

……About a Week Later……

After doing a rush job on Cassie's automail, I was finally finished. Now, she was lying down on her bed. Her parents were at her side and Pinako and I sat by her.

"Ugg," complained Cassie, "I hate getting connected, it hurts so much!" A scene flashed back to me, Rizembool a little over a week ago. Another patient had been complaining and I had snapped back at him, not knowing the pain automails had to endure…This time I was more understanding.

"But just think of how great it will be once you feel better!" She nodded. Pinako asked,

"You ready?"

"Yeah, ok…" I sat near her arm, holding the automail hand, grandma was at her leg. We did our ritual countdown and then snapped the limbs in place. Cassie screamed super loud and swung her other limbs around. Her parents rushed to her and patted her face whispering condoling comments. I stood away and watched. I was surprised when grandma started talking to me.

"Eh, so you know now how much pain the patient really does experience…You hadn't gotten a very good example with Ed, he doesn't show it." I gulped. I really hadn't known. Sure there were other patients, but many were men, and they try to remain composed, and then younger children, well of course they would scream.

"I think I'll go lie down." I replied as I rushed out of the room, away from the sobbing and shrieking…

……Military HQ……

**Ed's POV**

"You've been avoiding me all week Fullmetal. I understand that you are troubled; however, at some point you are going to have to tell me what happened." The cold voice of Brigadier General Mustang was painful to my ears. Yes, I had been avoiding him, but he'd caught me. The past week had pretty much been hell, filling out documents, getting acquainted with everyone again, having meetings, etc. but I still hadn't told anyone what had happened, except Winry…

"As your superior, I order you to have a meeting with me now and explain yourself." Ever since he'd been promoted, he'd been more annoying than ever.

"Why should I?" I replied.

"First of all," he began, "I rank higher than you, which means you should automatically do whatever I say. Second of all, you made a deal. You said you would tell us what happened if we let you use the incomplete stone. Thirdly…I think it would be good for you to get it off your chest."

"I already have."

"You're making decisions that could get you thrown in jail and relieved from duty."

"I don't care."

"I am aware that you have never been the most…obedient of officers; however, you are not the 12 year old boy who once joined the military and I expect you to show a little more maturity. Sit down, we're going to have a talk." I scowled at him and dropped onto the seat. I did not want to be expelled from the military. It would mean that I would lose my paycheck, not allowing me to have an excuse to stay at the Rockbells'. I had to obey.

For the second time I told someone the horrible events that had passed. But I didn't show any emotion, because I'd found a way to get around that. Open the blade on my arm and run my finger across it. Hidden under the top of his desk, Mustang definitely couldn't see. It made me mad that I resorted to this, but it was better than letting him see my weak side. I finished.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" He asked without the slightest trace of care.

"I was thinking of moving in with the Rockbells' and conducting research in my hometown. They could use my support." He nodded.

"I suppose in your situation I should allow a little slack. You may proceed with your plan. Try to get some work done, you are dismissed." Free at last. I was done, and now I could go back to Rizembool. Things seemed to be working out ok. I'd check with Pinako soon, maybe later this afternoon…

Mustang stood up after Ed had left the room. He picked up a Kleenex and walked to the other side of the desk. On the armrest of the other chair he slowly wiped a few drops of blood off the wooden surface. He threw the tissue away and then got back to work.

……Several Hours Later at the Franklins' House……

I stood at the doorway of the enormous house the Rockbells were currently lodging at. 'Why am I here again?' I was thinking, 'Oh, yes, to talk to Pinako about staying with them…' I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, a butler opened the door.

"May I help you sir?" I widened my eyes at this formality.

"Um…Yes, I'm…actually…here…to see…Winry?" I winced at my fumbled speech. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, Ms. Rockbell? I will inform her you are here, please come in and make yourself comfortable." He directed me to the sitting room and then left to fetch my friend. 'Wait a second…I came here to see Pinako,' I idiotically thought, 'Now Winry's going to be…ack…' I mumbled at my carelessness and sat down in a large plushy chair and waited for my doom to come.

It seemed like seconds later, but I heard someone rushing down the hallway towards the room. A few steps before the doorway, they paused, and then continued at a more reasonable pace. As I suspected, Winry was the one. She seemed oddly exited and jerky as if she hadn't had a good nights sleep and had just drunk very strong coffee.

"You came to see me Ed?" She almost slurred beyond comprehension, a smile on her face.

"Eh well, sort of Pinako, but-" Her face fell, her shoulders slumped, "But I came to see you too! Uh, we haven't seen each other a lot in the last week or so, I've been so busy and eh, I have some news?" I said in a rush with a nervous smile. She seemed a little relieved by this comment.

"Yes now that you're a military dog again you're busy all the time again," she replied with an exasperated wave of her hand and humorous smile, "Guess what? We attached Cassie's automail just about two days ago!" She just started using it this morning!"

"Does it work?"

"Hehehe…" She scratched the back of her head with her hand (she looked like this -- with an anime sweat drop). "Well technically it is working, but she's been having trouble controlling the new, uh, defensive mechanisms."

"Oh yeah, that happened to me too, remember?" But before she had time to answer a crowd of people entered the room. Cassie led followed by Pinako, who was followed by the Franklins.

"Winry! I think I've got it!" Shouted an exited Cassie. People were still keeping their distance though. Pinako and Mr. and Mrs. Franklin all sat down on the various pieced of furniture in the room. I was then taken quite by surprise as Cassie sat down right next to me on my right side. I looked at Winry for help, but my gaze wasn't returned as steam seemed to be coming out of her ears as she eyed the girl next to me. With that she stuck up her nose and sat down right on the other side of me. So now I was sitting with a teenage girl on either side of me. I couldn't have been more uncomfortable.

We all talked for awhile and I became more comfortable. I cleared up staying with Pinako and Winry, apparently they'd be glad to have me. But all the while I felt something inching towards me on my left side. I didn't want to look down for fear of what it was, so instead moved my arm to my side, only to have it snatched up by Winry.

"ED! What happened to your finger!" I looked at my hand. Apparently the gash had broken open and was bleeding freely once again, drops were running down my hand. I caught them in my lap.

"Did you do that to yourself! You baka!" She reached into the back of her pants and pulled out my most feared enemy. The wrench. I yelped, but it was too late as she had already brought it down upon my head.

"WINRY I DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER YOU YET!"

"WHO CARES YOU MIDGET!" Something in me cracked, but I felt like I didn't have the strength or will to get in a full-scale fight at the moment. Instead, I clenched my pants. I knew my teeth were gritted and a vein was throbbing on my forehead, but I relaxed and said.

"Whatever, I'll get you someday." Winry jumped up, as did Pinako. Both their mouths and eyes were wide open (00).

"What?" I asked even though I knew the reason for their actions.

"Hmm…" said Pinako, "Looks like you're maturing after all Ed." Winry just frowned, I sighed. Pinako continued, "You still look like a kid though…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER LITTLE KID WHO WILL NEVER BE SEEN AS AN ADULT BECAUSE HE DOESN'T RISE UP HIGH ENOUGH OFF THE FLOOR!" I was not going to be embarrassed like that in front of all these people. Winry smiled widely. I wasn't quite sure why, but at that moment Mr. Franklin interrupted.

"Well, seeing that Cassie's on the road to recovery and our guests may be leaving soon, it seems only fit that we take you out tonight as a thanks!" Cassie's eyes brightened.

"We could take them to the new moon festival in the neighborhood next to this one!" Her parents didn't seem as enthusiastic.

"Honey," her mother began, "that side of town is…not as well off. Some parts are dangerous."

"Come on! It's not like I'm unprotected…" Her parents could not find a reply to this.

"I think it sounds great!" Said Winry, "You'd want to come too Ed, riiiight?" She finished while fingering her wrench.

"Yesyesyes, sounds great, we should go." I nervously replied as I tried to back away.

"Well it's settled then. Just make sure you guys stick together and are careful…We'll walk around, it does sound like fun." Said Mr. Franklin.

"I can't argue with the majority." Sighed her mother.

I waited outside in the warm summer evening air as everyone else got ready. I wasn't that enthusiastic about the festival either. Being in big crowds never suited me. Just to escape that wrench…The door opened. Out stepped Winry in her short black miniskirt and white camisole. Her hair was up and she was wearing the slightest bit of makeup. I tried not to gape, but it was hard, she looked…not like the Winry I knew. She didn't seem to notice and I took that for granted. Next came the rest of the party and soon we were walking towards the festival as the sun sank into the horizon.

**Irenic Moons: **EIGHT WHOLE DAYS. Yes I'm sooooo sorry, and I know this wasn't the best chapter, sort of a connection of events. But still, thank the lord it is over, I'll try to be a little speedier from now on. By the way, the next few chapters are going to be very dramatic/angsty, so get yourselves prepared…And once again, don't leave negative comments, or harsh critiques. I write what I write because I need to get it out of my system…Ok buhbye ;)


	6. A Confession

**Irenic Moons: **Hey all, thanks so much for the comments, I truly feel loved…These next few chapters are going to be very melodramatic and angsty for Ed and Winry, so I'm sorry if you don't like them. I've been thinking of them for a long time now so I must write them down. Well whether you like it or not here we go (once again, no mean comments).

Chapter 6: Only You – A Confession

**Winry's POV**

I sauntered over to Ed who stared dumbfounded at my attire (I pretended not to notice). Grabbing his arm, with his hand still dug into his pocket, I pulled him into the street then called to the rest of the party,

"Come on everyone, we're going to be late!" Ed replied in a more surprised than rude tone,

"Why are you so exited?"

"This is going to be fun." With that I started walking alongside him. After awhile we were in back of the rest of the group. My somewhat plastic enthusiasm was no longer needed, and now as I clung onto Ed's right arm, I looked down at the ground as we walked, a sad expression on my face. I knew that Ed didn't want to go, that he'd much rather just sleep or read some old book or something, and that knowledge made me feel sad that I was forcing him into this. 'You're so self-centered Winry' I silently told myself, 'Can't you just think about other peoples feelings? Especially his…'

We walked some more. Colored lights began appearing around corners. Streets became narrower and warmer. We could smell the mouthwatering junk food that characterized these parts of town. As we passed a corner a bunch of heavily made up women in tight "clothes" began beckoning for Ed to come over to them, uttering sweet compliments and then throwing in some obscene comments. I clenched my teeth, but to my ultimate relief, Ed simply sniffed with a disgusted air and turned his head away. Good thing too, because if he hadn't I would have hit him with…well, something.

We were reaching the center of the festivities and I could tell that he was getting more uncomfortable. People were constantly brushing up against us and shoving us around. Cassie beckoned to us (as we had fallen a little behind) and ushered us to where the rest of our group was sitting. It was an outdoor theatre type thing and we were sitting in the outskirts of the many seats. Mr. Franklin explained how every new moon festival dancers would perform a sort of welcoming. He didn't quite finish because everyone quieted, straining to hear the voice of a man introducing the dance.

Before I knew it, strong ethnic music of the region began blaring over the amphitheatre and soon dancers clothed in every color imaginable were flocking the stage. I tried to keep myself from bursting out in laughter as I imagined what Ed was thinking of all this. I watched for about a half an hour and then noticed Ed's head dip for a second. Obviously, my thoughts were correct. The performance was no where near done, and I'd pretty much had enough too.

"Hey Ed," I whispered, "Do you want to go somewhere else?" It took a moment for him to register that someone was speaking to him and then he nodded with great pleading.

"Anywhere…" We slowly inched away from the others, who didn't notice as they were very entranced with the performance. We breathed a sigh of relief as we walked into the less crowded street, only to bump to grandma.

"Grandma! Um…we were just getting some fresh air…?" She replied,

"It's fine, I was bored to death also, only escaped because I told them my "fragile age" required a bit more sleep. I'm heading back, you coming?" Ed and I looked at each other with very surprised looks. I spoke before he could.

"We think we'll just walk around a little, see the city."

"Ok then, be careful." We walked away from her, our arms both at our sides. We meandered throughout the endless alleys and streets, talking sometimes and sometimes not. Suddenly we reached a short bridge that crossed a thin canal. It was illuminated by the lights that reflected off the moving water. We crossed half the bridge and then sat down on a lone bench.

Then, we just sat, maybe for 10 minutes. All the while I was thinking, thinking about Ed. Right now at this moment he was sitting next to me and we were alone on a bridge in a big city, and I couldn't find anything to say to him. Hadn't I decided that I loved him? That I was going to try and help him? Those were my first thoughts, but then they shifted. 'He's back in the military,' I thought, 'He's going to be gone sooner or later…And then I will be left waiting like always, not knowing whether he's safe or not. I might never see him again…' With these thoughts I began to cry, silent tears. 'Why can't I just forget him? Maybe…no.'

I more mouthed than whispered "Only you, it's only ever been you and-" I sniffed, "that's the way it'll always be." But, he heard, though he didn't understand.

"What? Winry, what's wrong, why are you crying?" He said in a voice that inquisitive, but frightened. Suddenly, I felt a rush of words come to my mouth, and though I tried to control them, it was really impossible.

"Oh Ed!" I began as I started sobbing through my words, "Don't you know what I feel every time you leave? The heart attack I get every time you come back shattered and broken in more than physical ways? You have NO idea what you've done to me." I started hiccupping in short gasps.

"I'm sorry Winry……Maybe…It'd be better if I stayed out of your life…" He spoke jerkily in a monotone voice.

"NO!" I buried my head into his left shoulder and started lightly pounding him with my tired fists, "You're so clueless Ed, sometimes I, I…I don't know…." I started sobbing again, my face hidden in his arm.

"Winry, what the hell are you trying to tell me?"

**Ed's POV**

I really didn't know why she was upset, and it was sort of scaring me.

"Winry," I asked, "what the hell are you trying to tell me?" She looked up with her sparkling blue eyes, cheeks stained from the tears. Her eyes met with mine for a moment but then she looked away again. In a small sob, she uttered something that was inaudible to me.

"What? Sorry…I" She cried it again, still a jumble of noise.

"Winry, I can't understa-" Her face contorted and then suddenly she was staring straight at me with both anger and sadness in her eyes.

"GODDAMMIT, I LOVE YOU ED." My heart literally stopped for a second, and I found myself only able to comprehend why she'd been acting strange after I could breath again. She was breathing heavily, her head tilted down with her bangs covering some of her face. I. Love. You. The danger that came with those three syllables.

"What?" I said it so quietly that I was afraid she wouldn't hear me.

"I love you so much Ed." She whimpered as her face fell into her hands. She started weeping again as if her new found feeling was some sort of horrible taboo.

"Winry, I…I've been gone a long time. You're…just…feeling different now that…I'm around again…" The look of shock on her face was appalling. Her eyes and mouth were open and she shook her head slowly from side to side, as if she were trying hard not to believe something that she had just been told. I quickly continued.

"And besides, you've always said I'm too short for you right? The Fullmetal Shrimp?" My voice was shaky. Through the tears pouring down her face and her uneven gasps, she turned her head down and clenched her fists. Suddenly her face jerked up and she was screaming in my face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND TELL ME HOW I FEEL EDWARD!" She stood up and faced me, her sobs the only sound around us. I stood up.

"Why can't we be together Ed? I don't care if you're short, you're not. I don't care if you leave as long as you come back…" I put both my hands on her shoulders.

"Winry, there might be a day when I don't come back, and I wouldn't want to make you sad…Now especially that the Homuculi seem to be back, if you got hurt, or…I would never forgive myself. I already have too much guilt…" She sniffed and leaned against me, her hands on my chest.

"Then we can live in the moment." Her eyes looked hopeful.

"Winry, it's not as simple as that."

"Yes it is." She was getting more persistent. I didn't want to make mad.

"Winry…I don't deserve you…I can't accept your love. Until I rescue Al, if that day ever comes, I can't let myself get involved with distracting relationships. I can't enjoy myself without thinking 'I wonder what Al's doing right now, what pain he may be going through.' It hurts me and it would hurt him." She pulled away.

"So is that all I would be…a "distracting relationship"?"

"No! Winry-"

"What Ed? What! I just found out that I'm going to live the rest of my life waiting for someone who doesn't care about me. I just found out I'm in love with someone who is completely self-absorbed."

"What!"

"That's right. You say you're doing this to protect me, so that YOU don't feel bad…But what about me? Don't you think this will hurt me just a little! You're too cowardly to face the pain that might come with us, so you push it on me! And as for Al, I'm sure he'd want us to be happy…You're just too afraid to be a man and face guilt." Then her sobs took over her words until she forced herself to speak.

"Ed, I don't care if I die, at least then I'd have always lived in a world with you." Then she did something I was not ready for. She quickly stepped to me and kissed me full on the lips. I felt a surge of calm come over me and I closed my eyes and kissed back, suddenly I thought 'What the hell am I doing?'

"Winry, STOP IT." She looked up shaking her head and crying again. Before I knew what happened, she punched me in the face, and I, falling to the ground, heard her say as she ran away.

"YOU'RE COMPLETELY YOUR FATHER'S SON!"

It took me a few minutes for my mind to stop spinning and my nose to stop bleeding. 'Winry' I kept thinking to myself, 'Winry Rockbell loves me. Me…The Fullmetal Alchemist…' I had no idea what to do. It was extremely dark outside, so that the faint streetlamps were the only light anywhere. I looked from one side of the bridge to the other. 'Dammit,' I thought, 'which way did she go? Which way did we come from?' I stood up and started walking in the direction I thought we came from, while rubbing my sore face…

I was right. Soon I found my way back to Cassie's street. The windows in all the houses were dark, save one that was on the ground floor of Cassie's. I approached the doorway and put my hand up to knock, only to pull it away. I contemplated for a few moments, then knocked twice on the wood door. A few seconds later, the same butler opened the door.

"May I help you Fullmetal Sir?" The comment sounded so awkward, 'He remembered my name?' I thought.

"Do you need a tissue? It seems you're bleeding."

"N-no," I replied, "It's fine, I just…Do you think you could get Miss Winry?" I know I sounded desperate, but I didn't care. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, but she hasn't gotten back yet, wasn't she with you?" I didn't breath, I could feel my heartbeats sending vibrations throughout my body.

"Say that again?"

"She hasn't-" But I didn't let him finish because I was already running down the street, attempting to retrace my steps back to the bridge…

**Irenic Moons: **Ack…That took me like TWO weeks…Well, I had an excuse…It was finals week. I'm sorry to say that I'm in Washington D.C. with my 8th grade class for the next week, so there won't be any quick updates. Once again, I hope you liked it, don't leave mean comments…


	7. Nighttime

**Irenic Moons: **Wee! Comments galore! I love you guys…On the comments note, this chapter is sorta weird, so I'm sorry if you don't like it, or if you quit reading the fiction because of it, but you know what? I DON'T CARE! So don't leave nasty comments. Well here you go!

Chapter 7: Only You – Nighttime 

**Winry's POV**

The world seemed cold. Although I knew this was not the case as it was easily over 70 degrees Fahrenheit. But as I walked through dark deserted alleys, in a City I barely knew, after being rejected by my one and only love, it seemed pretty cold to me. I wrapped my arms around myself and paused under a dim streetlamp. 'He hates me.' I thought. 'Why?' I looked down at my shoes, 'Because I told him how I felt.' I was still crying, but it seemed like I'd run out of tears. Now my short gasps were the only audible noise. 'I can't face him again.' I told myself.

"I won't, I HATE HIM!" I was shocked to hear myself say this out loud. "How does he do this to me?" I whispered to myself. At any rate, I refused to see him again, it just hurt too much. I knew he'd be at Cassie's, so now I couldn't go there either. I kept walking. 'I'll find a way to the station, and take the next train to Risambool, I'm done with work here.' That was my decision. I looked up and was disappointed with what I saw. Every direction looked the same to me. Shabby apartment buildings loomed over thin, dirty alleyways. Now I was getting a little scared. Which way had I come from?

Suddenly, a loud noise erupted from behind me. It was only a cat that had knocked over a trash can, but I ran as fast as I could away from it. The bright green eyes peering out of its black body had scared me more than many worse things. I was still running and half-crying when I tripped over a dip in the street. I screamed as I fell forward onto the dirt. I caught myself with my elbows and knees, but they paid the price. My skin was scrapped away and drops of blood were forming on them. I dragged myself over to the side of a building and sat against it.

I began to truly cry. Not just with quiet teardrops, but waterfalls erupted from my eyes and I sobbed loudly. Everything was going wrong. Ed, my only love, hated me, the promise I had made to myself (to heal his soul) was never going to be fulfilled, I was lost and alone in the bad part of a city I didn't know and now I was hurt. Nothing could get worse. 'I'm going to rot here and die' I thought to myself, 'No one is going to find me…They don't even know I'm here.' What if Ed didn't find out I'd run off, if he just assumed I went back to Cassie's? No one would know where I was.

As if to signal the horridness of my situation, a clash of thunder exploded from the sky. It was going to rain. Now I was angry. Just when I thought nothing could get worse. I turned to the wall and put my forehead against it, clenching my teeth and tightly shutting my eyes, as I pounded it with my fists. I wanted to scream, but suddenly couldn't quite find the energy to do so. I stopped and rested against the wall, my fists, knees and elbows stinging. The first drops fell on my face, like tears as I looked up at the dark, cloudy sky. 'There is always a worse situation.' I thought. I didn't know how right I was.

I heard maniacal laughter from across the street. I quickly turned my head towards the noise and sat up as fast as I could. Out of the shadows stepped one of the most huge, terrifying men I've ever seen, followed by two others. He looked dirty and he had scars all around his body. His followers were the same. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Hey Honey, what's a pretty girl like you doing out all alone on a night like this?"

**Ed's POV**

I stopped running and leaned down on my knees, panting. I had found my way back to the bridge and crossed it. After running through countless streets and alleys, I was now completely lost. 'Why am I doing this?' I thought. It was a stupid question, I knew I had to, what kind of heartless person wouldn't? 'I've already hurt her once.' I concluded. I started walking again. The only noise was the sound of my feet hitting the ground. One, a kind of a thump, and the other, more of a clash.

My automail. Winry had made it for me. That reminded me, 'What had she been concealing in my right arm?' I dug through my pockets to retrieve a small pin-like tool. She had told me to buy it years ago, in order to take care of myself. I stopped again, placed it on the ground and clapped my hands. Now, it was a miniature screwdriver. While resuming walking, I began to unscrew the bolts that held the arm cover in place after pulling my sleeves up. Soon they were off. I gently pulled the cover of my arm off and peered inside. It was too dark to make out much, but I could definitely see there was some sort of writing inside. I made sure by running my finger over the surface of the metal. Next to it was something soft. Cloth perhaps? Wool? But then I stopped. It was hair, human hair, and I knew exactly whose it was. Part of me wanted to rip it out and throw it as far away as I could, but the reasonable side of me said no. I sighed and replaced the cover over the wires and gears and screwed the bolts back in.

There was a clap of thunder overhead. I grumbled. 'I better find her soon' I thought to myself, 'Walking in the rain at night doesn't seem all that pleasant.' I quickened my pace.

"WINRY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! WINRY!" I called out over and over again, cupping my hands around my mouth.

"WINRY……Win- 'pant' –ry!" This seemed hopeless. That was when the first few drops of rain came down. Then fell on my cheeks, dripping down like tears. I angrily wiped them off and kept walking, not screaming anymore. I felt like I was going in circles. I couldn't go back though. I didn't know where I was, and Winry was missing. For the next ten minutes or so I just kept walking

Suddenly, I stopped. Did I hear something? I paused to listen, it seemed like there was something in the background. It was difficult to tell now that the rain was coming down more steadily. I took a few steps back. Now the sound was gone. I went forward again. There it was. A few steps more, even louder. I started running towards the sound, twisting around corners and almost running into walls. I was so close and now I could tell what it was. Screaming, shrieks, pleas for help, for something to stop. I looked up the street, I could tell it was just around the corner, but then it stopped. I sprinted towards the corner and slid to a stop as I took in the scene I was witnessing.

Three large men stood in a semicircle. One, obviously the ringleader was adjusting his pants and shirt. They were all laughing cruelly. But that's not what my eyes were stuck on. Huddled up against the wall was my best friend. Winry. Her clothes were ripped and dirty, like she'd been rolling on the ground. But what hurt me the most was her broken, shuddering whimpers and hiccups.

I didn't need to hear anything to know what they'd done to her, I saw the blood on the insides of her legs. I was so angry I was shaking all over, I couldn't move. They hadn't even noticed me.

"You…YOU BASTARDS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They turned to face me. One of the follower thugs spoke.

"Oh you want to join in on the fun?" Then he was followed by the leader.

"Ha, no this must be the girl's boyfriend, man is he puny! No wonder he couldn't protect her!" They fell into a spasm of laughter. I slowly wiped the raindrops off my face. My hair fell in front of my eyes as I clenched my fists. I was looking at her.

"Winry…" I said quietly. She looked up at me from behind her knees. Her expression was…She looked…Afraid of…me. 'What have I done?' I thought. Suddenly I was taken over by some sort of rage.

"I-will-kill-you…ALL!" I ran towards them in a blind fury. The next few minutes were complete chaos. It was a flurry of arms and legs and bodies. They had been surprised, but they were still strong. At one point I felt a fist connect with my left cheek and a nail give me a gash. Other than that, nothing.

Now it was pouring. I sat panting on the ground. The thugs lay in a pile a few feet away. I knew the leader had a broken neck and that he would never wake up, but the other two…I left. I was so angry. I abruptly shouted out and slammed my fists onto the ground after clapping them together. A small tight cell was created around the unconscious men. Someone would find them in the morning.

I laughed ironically, it _was_ morning, at least 4 or 5 AM. That's when the reality of the situation sunk in. I needed to get Winry home, soon. It was still raining. I stood up and approached her cautiously and afraid. She was huddled in my direction, leaning against the wall. She looked up as she saw me approach. Her eyes widened and she tried to scamper away.

"Winry…" I pleaded.

"Stop it, don't look at me!" She hid her face from me with her arms. I took another step towards her.

"Winry…"

"STOP, I SAID GET AWAY." I dropped to my knees and pulled her into a tight embrace as she flailed and kicked.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, I HATE YOU!" She screamed. I weathered through her fit, which only lasted a second, until she fell limp in my arms. She just started crying. The sound of raindrops hitting the ground, cans, everything couldn't cover her weeping. With my left arm, the one of flesh, I held her up. With the other, I pulled off my red coat and wrapped it around her so that she was in a cocoon. I gently picked her up and cradled her in my arms. After taking one last look at the three men crushed in the cell, I turned and began walking back to Cassie's…

……10 Minutes Later……

Now I knew I was about a block away from Cassie's house. What would I say when I saw them? How would I explain us? How could I even face them after letting this happen? But I had to. It was my fault, as it always seems to be. Is it my fate to hurt everyone I ever cared about? Winry needed medical attention, and I knew she wouldn't want to be taken to any hospital here. My cheek was also swelling up.

I looked down at Winry. I was terrified by what I saw. Her once piercing, blue eyes now looked forward with a blank, dull expression. The way I was holding her, her head leaned against my chest. Almost at once, the memory of a soulless doll came into my mind. Nina. Or, what was supposed to be Nina. I remembered when it had been created. Perhaps, the doll, was still out there…I couldn't bear to think that I had caused Winry to become like this. Had I killed her soul? I pushed the thought from my mind as I approached the threshold of the house.

I gently tapped the door with my foot, but as soon as I had, the door flew open and there was Aunt Pinako, fuming.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO, I-"But that was when she saw Winry and the expressions on our faces, "I…" She dropped the mug she was holding on the floor. It shattered into thousands of pieces and the liquid splashed our feet. Without saying a word, I stepped around the mess and walked forward. People were running down the stairs. The first to appear was Cassie.

"We heard a crash…" She stared dumbly and the pair of us. Both, soaking wet and dirty. I had a bloody cut on my face and Winry was wrapped tightly in a coat. She spoke again.

"Wh-what happened?" I ignored her question and spoke.

"She's hurt, someone needs to clean her up." I looked down at the floor. Cassie immediately stepped forward and offered. Another maid who had just arrived went to help and, together, they took her from my arms. It felt like they were taking away my life. I tried frantically to catch her eyes as she was carried upstairs, but I couldn't.

I was still staring at the direction they had taken her when I felt an arm latch onto my coat and pull me around slowly. There was Pinako, refusing to look me in the face.

"What…happened." The intensity with which she said the statement startled me. I summed up the nights events, leaving out many details. She just stood there taking in all the information that poured out of my mouth. At the end, she pulled me down by the collar and slapped me across the face, on the same cheek that was swelling from the fight. I clenched my teeth under my tightly shut lips, but other than that made no reaction. I deserved it.

"Are you telling me you never _once_ saw her feelings towards you!" I stared downward focusing on a speck on the floor.

"You baka…And then you're stupid enough to let a young girl run off into the nighttime? What did you_ think_ would happen? You were supposed to protect her." I couldn't take this anymore, it was too true. I turned from her and headed towards the door.

"Don't even think about leaving. You'll run off, and we may never see you again. You're staying here. And while you're at it, let someone look at that cheek of yours." I obeyed. I was led to a couch, where someone treated my wound and gave me a pack of ice. I sat there, indifferently as Pinako reprimanded me. I lost track of time and space and vanished in my thoughts…

**Winry's POV**

He hadn't been there. He wasn't there to save me, to chase away the bad guys like he always used to. Like when he saved me from Barry the Chopper. He hadn't been there. He left me. I was alone, deserted. And now, for believing he would always be the superhero I saw him as, I paid the price. When I screamed and screamed for him, he didn't come. Everything hurt. Both outside, and inside. My soul hurt too, if souls could feel, and my heart seemed dead…But I guess I earned it. What was I thinking? That Ed would ever love me…I don't deserve to live. I wish I were dead.

I could feel them lifting me out of the bathtub. I obeyed their commanding hands. Standing up, letting them dry me, and raising my arms to put my clothes on. They led to a bed while half carrying me. I slid under the covers and fell into a restless sleep.

**Pinako's POV**

I stared at the adolescent sitting blankly on the couch across from me. After insulting him several times, he still hadn't responded in a way I'd hoped he would. He just sat there, listening. I was upset with him, and I couldn't believe what had happened to my granddaughter, but I didn't want him acting like this. I gave up.

"You," I started, "get up." He stood and I walked over to him.

"You are going to be present in the room when she wakes up." For once he made some sort of reaction.

"N-no, I can't…" He replied, "She hates me." He said in a whisper. I sighed, it hurt me a lot to see these two young people have such conflict in their short lives.

"All the same, you're coming with me." I dragged him to her room. The door was shut, and no one besides Winry occupied the room. I carefully opened the door and then quickly shoved him inside. Once inside, he gasped and turned back towards me.

"Please, I can't be in here!"

"Be quiet, you're in here whether you like it or not." He began breathing heavily with fear in his eyes. I watched as he walked across the room and chose to slump down on the ground in the corner farthest from her bed. He was fidgeting with his ice packet. I couldn't figure out what made him so nervous. Sadly, I closed the door, hoping I hadn't made things worse.

**Irenic Moons: **So how's that for dramatic? Well, it's not over yet. I'll probably be able to get up two or three more chapters before I leave. Unfortunately (for you) I'm going to France _avec ma classe de francais_ for two weeks starting June 15, and after that, I'm away at Boston Ballet's SI for another five weeks, so it looks like you'll just have to make do with the movie coming out on July 6 (or whatever). Sorry! I hope you like my fiction. No mean comments!


	8. Conversations over Hot Chocolate

**Irenic Moons: **Guess who's…..BACK! Yes it's me, I'm sure you're all OH so happy right? Well Boston Ballet's Dance Lab was TRES cool, I highly suggest going there for any who like ballet and wouldn't mind auditioning…The French trip was, ok…could have been better…But anyway, I'm rambling…I know why you're here! Ok, back on track. LET'S GO.

Only You: Chapter 8 – Conversations over Hot Chocolate

**Ed's POV**

Before I knew it, Aunt Pinako was shoving me through the doorway into Winry's room. I'd only agreed because I felt bad enough already, I didn't want to get in another fight with Pinako…I was pushed into the dim room, illuminated only by the thin rays of sunlight streaming in through the few cracks in the curtains. Now, it was broad daylight. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the new light conditions, but when I could see the faded outlines of the pieces of furniture in the room, I gasped in fear.

The room. The same room I had seen in that dream, no, nightmare over a week ago. How had I forgotten? Was I just that oblivious to everything? I hoped I was just too busy to remember. But still…Those kinds of things, one should remember. I had to get out of here. Something was telling me to get out. What if the nightmare was a message? What if it was a glimpse of the future? That meant I would be present in the room when Winry…I couldn't be in here.

"Please," I begged, "I can't be in here!"

"Be quiet, you're in here whether you like it or not." Pinako replied. Her eyes were like ice crystals and her words felt like fire. I knew I couldn't argue. Shakily, I walked further into the depths of foreboding room. Staying as far away as I could from her bed, I found a dark corner which I unwillingly sank into. I replaced my ice packet on my throbbing cheek and watched with wide eyes as Pinako shook her head from side to side and shut the door on us. I heard the door click…Then suddenly, another click… 'The Old Hag locked me in here.' My heartbeats were causing my whole body to shudder. I kept having to take deep breaths. I felt so sick.

I could just use alchemy to get out, but some part of me couldn't leave the room. I needed to stop Winry from…killing herself…Or was this the room? Was this the room? 'Am I going crazy?' I thought. All of a sudden, I realized something. 'Winry couldn't hurt herself now, she had a gun, and she hasn't had the time to get one…' I felt a little better, but that didn't mean I wasn't still suffering from the knowledge that I let her get…hurt by those men. With my free hand I pulled my hair. 'Why is it that at times like these I can't cry? And when I shouldn't, I do?' It mad me even madder knowing I couldn't control my emotions.

My best friend. I kept asking myself how I'd let something like this happen. Horrible images came to my mind. 'What if she never speaks again?' I thought, remembering another unfortunate girl with pink bangs and brown hair. 'She will never forgive me.' She was one of the only people I had left in the world, and now I was even more alone than ever.

I was swarmed with guilt and helplessness, but no matter how bad I was feeling, I made sure not to ask myself the one question that was probably the most important. The one that had to do with the consequences of last night's events for Winry. I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes tight, and pretty soon, I'd fallen asleep after drowning in another heave of guilt.

……Hours Later, around 4pm……

In my dreams I began seeing everyone I had ever loved turn there backs to me with scornful faces. Pinako, Al, Winry, Mom…It wouldn't stop. I was stuck. Then suddenly I was…half awake, or half dreaming…but I saw someone coming towards me in the darkness. I wouldn't let that person hurt anyone, not this time…I activated my arm-blade and swung at them only to be met by…

"C-cassie?" My blade met her automail hand, luckily, saving both of us from my idiotic actions.

"Ed, it's ok! I've only-"

"What am I doing?" I put my hands to my face and sunk back against the wall.

"No, it's ok, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that…Ed? Ed…everyone's gone, I thought, maybe you'd like to come downstairs and have a bite to eat…and maybe a little talk?" A little talk. The way she paused right before that…But the thought of staying in this room was even less appealing. I monotonously stood up, face down, as she turned to leave the room, checking once to make sure I was following. I met her outside the door barely noticing as she pulled it shut quietly. She spoke.

"It's better this way, she's not going to get up for a long time anyway."

"Where'd everyone go?"

"I, I don't really know. They all just left, and, and the servants too. I haven't seen anyone…" At least that was better for me. I couldn't face the stares, not now, not ever, I wanted to get away…

I followed Cassie into a small kitchen with a high rectangular table in the middle. There were two stools sitting opposite each other. She motioned for me to sit in one and I obeyed, slowly. She, herself, busied around the stove, pulling kettles out and heating things, but I didn't pay too much attention.

In a few minutes I found myself sipping out of a large, white mug filled with warm hot chocolate. It was good, but it just brought back memories of childhood, the innocence of those days. That was when I felt the tear run off my face and onto the wood table. I felt Cassie examining me. I roughly wiped the trace of the tear off my face.

"Sorry," I said abruptly, and then, "and thank you." She looked at me with such pity, like a mother to a child.

"You shouldn't be ashamed to cry, it means you care about the people you love."

"Love?" I asked, as if it were a foreign subject.

"Yes Ed, love."

"What do you know about love."

"I know she loves you." My mug jerked in my hands and I steadied it by setting it down on the table. There was a long silence between us, and then, almost to myself, I whispered.

"Not anymore…" But she heard.

"That's ridiculous. Of course she still loves you! Even if she tries to hide it now that these…things have happened, she still loves you! And that's why you need to help her now that she needs you instead of the other way around-"

"No. You have it all wrong. She hates me…She was telling me to get away, not to touch her…" My eyes were glazed over as I replayed last night's incident in my mind. Cassie responded.

"Last night? …Don't you see! She just didn't want YOU of all people to see her in that state. Pinako said, she told you, then ran…Ed, ED! Look at me!" My focus snapped back into place where my eyes were held by hers.

"She was ashamed to see you again after telling you how she felt and then the situation…"

"I think I'd better go-"

"Oh no you don't! We're not through here. Pinako said you might try and run away. She said not to let you out of my site!" I froze as I heard my own plans played out in front of me. Yes, I had indeed planned on running away, and that's what I was still thinking of doing.

"I'm sorry, but you really can't stop me." I stood up.

"STOP. You listen to me, Winry has become one of my closest friends, and I will not let you just ignore what has happened-"

"She doesn't want to see me! Don't you understand?" My hands were shaking now. Cassie stared down at the table.

"If you leave," she started, "I will have my father ask the military to send out as many soldiers as they can to bring you back." I was about to respond but she continued, "They probably won't be able to catch you, but how would you like that? To know you were being hunted down just because you didn't face your problems." Now she looked up to me, "So sit down, I said we're not through here."

She had such power in her voice. I couldn't ignore it, and I would not want to be hunted down by my own companions. I inched back towards the center of the room, but instead of sitting in the chair, I leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What…do…you…want?" She sighed and I looked up at her.

"I'm trying to make you see, Ed, last night, it couldn't have been predicted…It wasn't your fault at all!" I sniffed when I heard this. It was my fault. I don't know how it could be explained otherwise.

"Pinako thinks it's my fault."

"Pinako was wrong. She was just overwhelmed by what had happened! She couldn't blame it on her granddaughter!"

"Well, it doesn't matter whose fault it was because it happened, and now Winry hates me. That's that." It hurt my entire body to be saying these words. I tried to make it sound as if I didn't care…but who knows what I sounded like. Cassie slammed her fist down on the table, startling me.

"NO. That's not that! You have to fix it! You need to talk about it with her or you two will lose everything you could ever have had together!"

"And what would that be?" I snapped back at her. She went silent. For almost a minute it seemed like she just stared at me, still bending over from hitting the table. Then she straightened up.

"I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"No-"

"Do you love her?" I had seen the conversation rising to this.

"It doesn't matter what I think, I have a goal to pursue. I have to save my brother and I won't let anything get in the way…Not when he could be getting hurt."

"Oh so now you only care about your brother? What about her! What about you! You don't care if she gets hurt!"

"That's just emotional," I said jerkily. Then I turned my head away from Cassie, to the wall, and said quietly, "besides, I'm not good enough for her anyway."

"So you do care what she thinks of you!"

"I never said that!" I shouted while holding my fist up to her.

"You said she's better than you, which at least must mean you hold her in a high perspective!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Shut up!" We just stared at each other with menacing glares for awhile. Then she sighed and broke the silence.

"Ok Ed, since I can't get through the thick skull of yours, why don't we do some imagining? OK? So here it goes. Let's say that you have safely brought your brother home and you and he are not in any danger whatsoever. Let's also say that...that…last night didn't happen. Would you love Winry then?" I sighed.

"It's not that simple-"

"Yes it is-"

"NO, it's really not. There will always be people I have to fight, always someone who needs to be stopped. I'm required to do that, stop them, as a state alchemist, and someday my enemies might come after the people I…my family."

"So…Protect them-"

"And," I finished, "there might be a day when I don't come back."

"But at least you would have had something with her, that's better than nothing." We paused.

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Ed…I don't know how to make you see…She's going to be more hurt if you try and stay away from her, that is if you do love her…Do you, tell me Ed."

"I……I"

"Yes?" There we were, suspended in time. I searched my feelings, took a breath of air, and…

"Oh hello ma'am, sir!" A short, older woman walked in through the door and began pulling clean glasses out of the dishwasher. A maid. I turned my attention back to Cassie.

"I have to go."

"No Ed!"

"Don't worry, I'm not running away. I promise." Cassie just smiled sadly at me. The maid just made a confused face and ignored us. I nearly turned to leave when Cassie called.

"Ed," she seemed to be searching for words, "Pinako told me to tell you…um…come back a week from today, but not sooner, ok?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Remember, one week, or I'll send the army after you." I couldn't tell if she was joking or actually telling the truth. A combination of both probably.

I felt the guilt sweep over me once again as I stepped from the cozy house to the grey streets of the outside world. Here I was again. Alone. All because of my stupid mistakes. 'I will get my brother back.' I told myself, 'And I will get Winry back too.' That last part seemed just to jump right in. What had I meant by thinking that? 'As a friend.' I kept telling myself, 'Just a friend.' But I think part of me knew that that's not what either of us really wanted.

I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. I would have to hurry to get back to the hotel I was staying at before nightfall. They might have a curfew…I took a deep breath of air and started walking forwards, eyes straight ahead. I'd been through terrible times, more than once. I would get through this one. All I had to do was just keep walking ahead…

**Irenic Moons: **Ok, so this wasn't the longest chapter. But hey, ya know, I just got back and I figured y'all would want SOMETHING rather than nothing. So yeah. I'll have you know I did think about what should happen next in the story while I was away…I think most of you will approve. But just so you know, I don't really do the whole, superfastgettogetherrelationship thing that some other stories have. Seems too unnatural. So anyway, that's my hint…By the by, has anyone see Conqueror of Shambala? Or do you know if someone is going to fansub it? If you do, PLZ comment. Thanks and bye!


	9. Because

**Irenic Moons: **Ha, well, yes…Here I am updating…I was thinking of updating more regularly but with shorter chapters, but I think that would just lead to me updating with the same frequency, but with shorter stories…and no one would like that. Ok. Just to warn you, this Sunday I leave again for a little less than a week for my required orchestra camp (chamber orchestra and such) so I'll be gone, but after that I'll be back for about two weeks before school starts. Ok, here we go.

Only You: Chapter 9 – Because

**Cassie's POV**

I watched him turn his back to me and leave the room. I heard our front door open and shut before I sighed in unhappiness.

"Anything wrong miss?" The maid asked me. I think her name was Millie, but I wasn't quite sure.

"Oh, um, no. No, nothing's wrong." She raised her eyebrow at me and looked at me with her hands on her hips. I sighed and began again.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about what happened last night." She relaxed and listened to me while wiping the excess water of the clean dishes. "My friend Winry…well you know. But that boy that just left here was with her and he thinks that it's all his fault and that she hates him, which she doesn't, she actually loves him, but even if he didn't think it was his fault he still thinks they shouldn't be together, even though they should, and-"

"Miss, I understand." I had been babbling, a habit that I have tried to be rid of for some time. She continued, "And you're trying to make him see that it isn't his fault and they should be together?" I nodded. She sighed, "Youth really is wasted on the young…It's a good thing what you're trying to do, but that boy seemed much too thickheaded to listen to anything you say seriously."

"So…"

"You can try to mend the bond between them, but eventually, those two will have to confront each other, for better or worse, and whatever happens, happens." I forced a smile and turned to leave before I doubled back.

"What do you mean 'youth is wasted on the young'?" She laughed.

"Oh nothing, it's just you people should know it's better to enjoy life when you're at your prime. They should get together before they're old and boring." She was nice. The lighthearted joke made me smile truthfully.

"That's what I'd been trying to tell him…Well, thanks."

"Goodbye miss." I turned out of the kitchen and headed up the south stairway. After turning the corner I opened the door that led to Winry's room. I expected to see her sleeping, but on her bed, she sat bolt upright, hands clutching the sheets, and as I opened the door farther, her head slowly turned to me. Her eyes were open, but empty, tired and broken. I took a step towards her but stopped as her expression changed. She bent her head forward as her hands began to shake. Tears fell from her eyes and onto her hands. Through her clenched mouth I could just make out the words.

"Leave me alone."

……Four Days Later……

Pinako had confronted me that morning. She told me we needed to take Winry to the hospital to run some tests before she brought her back to Risembool. I agreed to help, knowing it would be no small task to get her out of the house. Winry hadn't come out of her room at all, at least, during the day. Franz, the butler, who is always on night watch, said he has seen her either sleepwalking or just moving about around the house, often for hours, after midnight.

We went into her room together, helped her bathe, dress, etc. as we had done for the past three days, but then as we asked her to come out of her room with us, she refused.

"Please Winry," Pinako begged, "we need to see if you're all right!"

"NO! I don't care! I don't care anymore! What's the point of living?"

"Don't be ridiculous! There's always a point! Now let's go."

"No! GET OUT!" As we had been standing in her doorway, she slammed the door in our faces. We both looked at each other and sighed. Pinako spoke.

"Well, we can try again tomorrow…"

"No wait, I want to try and speak to her, will you wait her for a few minutes?"

"Sure." I put my hand to the doorknob. Luckily this room locked only from the outside. I slowly turned it and pushed the door forward. There was Winry, on the floor with her head between her knees, crying. I shut the door softly behind me and sat down next to her.

"I'm not going." She said. I put my arms around her and thought about what to say.

"Let's talk." I began, "About you and Ed." She flinched upon hearing his name and began sobbing.

"N-no…h-he, _hates _me."

"He actually really doesn't, I had a talk with him…But even if he did, that wouldn't mean your life would be over."

"Y-yes, it w-would." The sobbing had turned into hiccupping.

"Listen, I know that you have been through terrible things, but at least you're alive."

"I would r-rather be dead!" I didn't take her seriously; she was just saying that for the sake of argument.

"Ok, let me tell you what I talked about with Ed." She flinched again. "He was going to leave because he thought you hated him and blamed him for what had happened. He also thinks it's his fault." She picked her head up from between her knees. "He couldn't face seeing you…I of course told him that wasn't true…It was nobody's fault. Now, I'll tell you I don't know if he…feels the same way about you as you do towards him, but…he said you were too good for him and that he would never want to hurt you."

"That's just h-his way of saying he hates me."

"No! I almost got a 'yes I do love her' out of him, but one of the maids walked in on our conversation!" Winry didn't reply. "Anyway, all I'm saying is that there's a good chance he does, so don't be so hard on yourself…Will you please come with us? Ed's coming in three days to help you guys move out." She had a blank expression on her face when she spoke.

"It doesn't matter. I'll go." She stood up, as if in a trance. I followed.

"Thank you Winry!" I hugged her, "It's gonna be alright!" I tried to hide the worry in my face as I spoke. We walked out of the door to an awaiting Pinako.

……Several Hours Later at the Hospital……

**Pinako's POV**

The three of us were seated in a row, Winry in the middle, and the two of us on either side. We were waiting for her test results. I wasn't there to see what Winry had to go through. The doctor said she could bring one guest, and she chose Cassie. I was glad. Just seeing my only granddaughter like this was too hard on me. I hadn't felt well since the incident. Suddenly the swinging doors opened, and out walked a young female doctor who came up to us.

"Hello, Winry, Cassie, and you must be Pinako Rockbell." I nodded. Cassie and I were on the ridge of our seats to hear her results. "Well, it looks like everything is negative. You're fine to go home. Make she gets a lot of rest and isn't put under any stress." I could tell we all were relieved, even Winry (though she didn't show it). We thanked the doctor and began to leave. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the doctor.

"Mrs. Rockbell?"

"Umm-hmm?"

"I feel it necessary to warn you…Rape victims…often have…a lot of self esteem issues after the attacks. Many times they separate themselves from others and then blame the loneliness they feel on themselves…"

"Yes?"

"Well, sometimes it leads to self mutilation or suicide, so I just want you watch her very carefully for a few months. I tell the same thing to all victims' families."

"Thank you doctor, I will make sure I do."

"Ok, then good luck."

"Goodbye."

……3 Days Later, Around 11am……

**Ed's POV**

I was walking in the streets near Cassie's house. I didn't know what to do. I had to go to them sooner or later or…who knows what. The past week had been hell. Not that I had any work to do. Somehow word got around the military about what had happened so I was let off easy. At least that's what I thought until Mustang called me up to his office to give me a "responsibility speech" saying how as a state alchemist and friend of "Ms. Rockbell" that I should have paid more attention to what had been happening. Also that if I didn't start being responsible, that more terrible things like this would happen. Although he did say "given the circumstances, the consequences may not have been avoided" he still made me feel like shit.

And what did he know about the "circumstances" anyway? I didn't want to find out, so I left without arguing (which surprised both of us) and headed back to the hotel I was currently staying at.

That hadn't been the only bad part about my week though. Aside from living in an almost constant state of guilt, I was having more dreams. Two or three times it was the one with Winry, but then there were others too, homunculi attacking me and stealing a glowing red…stone from my hands, a man with his back turned to me, carefully examining something…But the last one was of Al and the gates. He was just floating there, watching the pasts and futures of everyone go by…

Now I was on Cassie's street. Her house was a mere 100 yards away. 'Do I dare go in there?' I asked myself. 'What am I going to have to face?' I thought for awhile but then realized 'Do I dare NOT go in there?' The answer was no. I began heading towards the house, pausing every few steps to ask myself again. I always started walking again. Before I knew it, I was standing on the doorstep of the enormous house I had come to know over the past weeks. It held both comforts and terrors.

'It's now or later' I told myself. I held my hand up to the door to knock then pulled it away. 'Damn!' I thought, 'Why does this feel this way? Maybe I'm too cowardly to go in…' But before I had the chance to turn away Cassie herself opened the door for me and pulled me in.

"I saw you standing outside for like three minutes! I thought you'd never knock!"

"I-um, sorry…" She led me to the sitting room. I sat in a lone armchair while she chose I spot on the large sofa across from me. She spoke.

"I suppose you should know...Pinako wants you here today to help them pack up. You guys are all leaving today."

"All of us?"

"Well that was the general PLAN for you to stay with them while researching…whatever it is you're researching."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"Pinako should be here in a minute, I think Franz went to tell her you're here." There was a silence, and then I asked the question I both wanted and feared to ask.

"How…is she?"

"You mean Winry…She…Well, we took her to the hospital a few days ago, and everything showed up fine. There's nothing to worry about…" I felt somewhat relieved; at least some of my guilt was taken away. Cassie continued, "…But she hasn't been acting normal, which isn't surprising."

"How so?" Fear was beginning to well up inside of me again.

"She walks around the house after midnight…Sometimes for hours. But she doesn't go out during the day. We tried locking her in once, but she got really angry and we think she punched the door with her left hand…which made it bleed. She eventually opened the lock anyway, so we've just let her do whatever…She also barely eats." I couldn't believe this is what my best friend had turned into, what I had caused her to turn into.

"Does she talk?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, she actually does, but she's really moody, it's either she's really angry at you or completely…out of it." Cassie checked the grandfather clock in the corner. "I wonder what's taking her…I go look. Wait here.

And so she left, leaving me alone in the room, with nothing but the sounds of the grandfather clock, ticking away, to keep me company. But not for long, I heard footsteps coming from one of the other corridors. I turned my head to see Mr. Franklin walk into the room.

"Fullmetal sir! It would be a larger pleasure to see you if we weren't all in such a time of tragedy..."

"Yeah-"

"However, I believe that I have something that would be considered good news in your books." I had no idea what he was talking about. I barely knew this man, yet here he was talking to me. What could he know that would help me?

"Recently I've spoken to some of your higher ups, you know Brigadier General Mustang of course?" 'So that's how he found out.' I thought to myself. He continued, "Well, he was talking to me about you, your goals, history and such, and-"

"Dad! What are doing to Ed?" Mr. Franklin stopped then bent down and whispered to me.

"Before you leave, make sure you come see me in my armory. Franz can direct you." He straightened up and spoke, "I'm just leaving honey. All of you take care!" And with that he left as he had come. Had I been younger, I would have been much more interested in that little conversation, but at the present, I had other things to worry about.

Cassie and Pinako walked in and sat down on the sofa.

"Hello Edward," said Pinako, "I presume you are still coming with us to Risembool?"

"Oh, well, yeah. I mean, if you don't mind…"

"You don't have a choice!" I was startled, but she sighed and kept going, "Well you got here just as I finished packing up! Fancy that! We have a little time until the train leaves. I assumed you wouldn't have gotten ready."

"Well, um, I could be ready in 5 minutes-"

"Oh really! In that case we could take the train that leaves in an hour and a half!"

"Wha-"

"Go get Winry and tell her she needs to get down here because we're leaving." My heart skipped a beat. She'd trapped me, but this time, I would have to face her. I stood slowly and nodded, knowing the fear was clearly visible on my face. I lost track of where I was as I took the somewhat familiar route to her room. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the door. I didn't want to go in that room. Not after having those dreams again, something was telling me to leave, but I couldn't.

I put my hand up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. I knocked again. I waited and spoke.

"W-winry? I'm…coming in, so I hope you're…ok with that." I pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was an open suitcase on the floor that I could tell had been recently packed. Other bags like it were around the room. I didn't see her.

"Winry? Are you in here?" My apprehension was building. I walked quickly to look through the open bathroom door, but froze when I heard the bedroom door click shut. I turned around to see Winry, facing the door, with her head down. She'd been behind the door when I'd come in.

"Oh, h-hey Winry, Pinako told me to tell you that we're leaving now and that you should come…down…stairs..." She didn't reply. She just stood there and held on to her left elbow with her right hand. There was a long silence. I knew I had to talk. I took a deep breath and began.

"Winry," I stopped. This was so hard. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "You are right to blame me for…what happened. It's all my fault. I understand if you hate me, but I don't want you to hate me, because we're best friends, and we always have been…I just…I just want you to know I'm sorry, and…" I trailed off. I watched as she raised her head up and let go of her elbow. She still stared at the wall, but now she spoke, uneasily and jerkily.

"I d-don't care about…that…I only care about…us."

"Winry, I-"

"Stop! Just stop! I just want to know, why can't we be together? I want you so much…If you don't love me, then fine. That's the way it is, but if you do then…" I was at a loss for words. In the process of talking she had moved over to her bed. I was still several feet away from her.

"Winry, I've told you before, it's extremely complicated…"

"NO! It's not, it really isn't, just tell me Ed. I have to know."

"Winry-"

"TELL ME ED! Now! Do you love me or not?"

"Winry please calm down-"

"GODDAMMIT ED! TELL ME!" And that is when the gun came out. She pulled it from seemingly nowhere, and pointed it at me and spoke through labored breath.

"I…don't care…what…your answer is…I…just need to know." I sighed.

"I always knew if someone were to shoot me it'd be you." She lowered the gun.

"You won't even answer me when I point a gun at you?" Her body was shaking now. I looked out the window. Two birds flew across the very blue sky.

"Then I guess there's really no point to me living!" My attention snapped back to Winry. The dream! How did I forget! I had to stop it, this was the exact moment. I turned just as she was putting the gun to her heart and I leapt onto her as I heard the gunshot.

I looked down. I had Winry pinned to the bed. Arms outstretched. 'The gunshot' I thought, 'the gunshot.' I was too afraid to lift myself off her body to see the damage. But I did, and as I did I felt a searing pain on the right side of my neck. The bullet had clipped my neck. It hadn't hit her. I started crying and let out a huge sigh of immense relief. I had stopped it. I had changed the dream. It was going to be ok.

I was still pinning Winry to the bed, but now I was about a foot higher than her. I spoke in a gravely voice because of my tears.

"Winry, there is always a point to live. Sometimes you just have to look harder to find it." I looked into her eyes. She was crying too, but looking up at me. "I've been through true pain, and now, unfortunately you have too." I was finding the strength to speak now, "But it's now when you have to get up from being pushed down and start walking again…Just…keep…on…walking." A drop of my blood fell from my neck and onto hers at the same time as one of my tears fell onto her cheek.

"Winry," I continued, "I wouldn't be able to walk without you, I rely on you, so please, keep on walking." At this time she gulped and cleared her throat.

"What…if I c-can't walk any…more?" I got up off of her and sat down next to her and cradled her in my arms. Tears were pouring from my eyes, making it almost impossible to see.

"Then I will carry you Winry. I will carry you until you can walk again because…" I paused and searched my feelings for one last time.

"Because I love you, I love you Winry."

**Irenic Moons: **How's that for satisfied readers, eh? I knew I had to get that done before I left…AND this chapter was wayyyy longer than that last one (and much more interesting if I do say so myself). I may be able to get another chappie up before Sunday, but DON'T get your hopes up. I'm all used up after writing this one (no, jk, I might actually get another chapter up)! Ok well, once again…Good reviews are the only ones welcome! Sayonara and good night!


	10. Just One Last Night

**Irenic Moons: **Hey me again! I hope you like the story so far, I'm having a little trouble deciding what events should come next (order and such) so it may take me a little while to figure it out. Also, for those who thought Winry's actions in the last chapter were a little…intense…just remember she was RAPED. I don't suppose any of you have ever had that happen to you? Well I've heard it's pretty TERRIBLE, not to mention the guy she loved basically turned her down. If I had been raped after having the love of my life push me away, I'd be pretty depressed too…Hmmm, wha-? Story? Oh yes! Sorry, just going off on one of my little tangents…Thank you for all the nice comments!

Only You: Chapter 10 – Just One Last Night

**Cassie's POV**

I watched as Ed trudged out of the room with a face of one of those destined to die soon. It was just like Millie said…They would have to confront each other sooner or later. But I was afraid. What if it turned out for the worse? I didn't think Winry could go through much more torment than she'd already had…I guess I had to admire Pinako for taking that brave step really, but still…

Pinako and I were the only ones in the room when both my parents walked in. Arm-in-arm they looked like a King and Queen. I snickered, 'They're probably as rich as royalty…Wait…that's good! I'm they're daughter…' Don't get me wrong, I liked my parents. But sometimes they could be so formal and protective. There was so much I didn't know about them.

They came in and sat down with us. They began talking with Pinako about train times, length of trip, etc. I was feeling increasingly fidgety so I decided to leave.

"I'll be back in a sec, ok? Don't you guys dare leave without saying goodbye to me!"

"Wouldn't think of it!" Pinako replied.

I chose to walk down some of the more unfamiliar corridors. The ones only used by my father. One of the many doors hid behind it the weapon that took my limbs. I hadn't been this way in a very, very long time.

Was it getting colder? I knew it was getting darker, because there were no lights on.

_They are going to have to confront each other sooner or later, for better or worse._

Something like that. Their greatest fear.

Suddenly, I knew why I had come this way. 'To confront one of my fears.' That axe. All these years I had avoided it. I told everyone I couldn't remember, I was too young. No, that was not the case, that will never be the case. I remembered.

I opened one or two doors finding behind them various art pieces or sculptures. I opened another. Instantly, the glint of metal caught my eye. I was breathing harder. I could already see it at the very back of the room, hung high on the wall, where no one would ever pull it down again. I replayed my memory.

The axe…It had such pretty stones on it, was so sparkly…And that one, the big one in the center which just glowed. I wanted it, I wanted to play with it. I reached out for it and then…I was engulfed by red light for few seconds…A gate, opened and hands reached out to take me, I fought, I bit, I screamed, scratched, kicked, clawed. I wouldn't go in there. And then, it was over. I was on the floor experiencing not fear, but pain, extreme pain. I tried to get up. But that was when I saw the blood, saw the ripped flesh and bones. And that was the last thing I remember.

I had come across the entire room while thinking about it. There it was, mocking me. I knew better now, that was no ordinary weapon. There was something terribly powerful in it, something that drove it. Suddenly, I felt awkward, but something in me made me speak.

"You…you may have taken my limbs when I was young, but…" There was a distinctive crack somewhere far away, probably just a maid dropping a plate.

"…but…you will never have the opportunity to do something like that to me _ever_ again." It lost its glint, its power, the thing which made it scary. I felt better. I began walking back out of the room, but still not taking my eyes off of it till I reached the door. I looked at it for one last time and shut the door.

I walked quickly out of the dark corridor and soon found myself in the sitting room again a few minutes later. But wait…Where had everyone gone. I started to panic. 'Had they really left without saying goodbye to me?' I ran to the front door and quickly asked Franz if they'd left. He shook his head (no) and said he'd heard some people going up the East stairway…I sighed with relief. That was the one that led to Winry's room. 'Ed and Winry must be taking an awfully long time…' I thanked him and ran to the stairs and then up them.

I saw Pinako messing with the lock to Winry's room. 'But didn't it only lock from the outside?' My parents were standing a few feet away, speaking quickly and frantically to one of the passing servants. I ran up to Pinako.

"What's going on?" She didn't reply because at that moment the handle fell off and the door and swung in just the slightest bit. We both jumped back in shock when…

**Ed's POV**

I'd said it. Finally, after all these years. Those feelings that just kept on bottling up to the point were it just made my soul ache. But the way I'd gotten here…I just kept on crying, for all those times when I wasn't able to, when I should of. It just kept gushing out.

By this time I was leaning against the headboard, with Winry to the left of me, resting her head against my chest. She draped her left arm over me and clung on tight. I put my real arm around her too, hugging her to me, never wanting to let go.

I closed my eyes and was surprised to see Al, just smiling at us, only for a second. I smiled too, and got the feeling that everything was alright, that there was some good in this world. I was being given a second chance. Suddenly, it wasn't about repenting for past mistakes or punishing yourself, now, life was about living to your fullest. Sure I would never give up in finding a way to bring back Al, but somehow I knew he was ok.

Now, I heard footsteps running towards the room. I started to get up and so did Winry. I spoke to her.

"Everything is going to be alright from now on." She wiped a tear away and smiled. The smile that had driven me crazy my entire life, the smile that even Maes Hughes did not fail to recognize. She replied.

"I know. I can feel it." As I picked her up, I laughed and she did too while putting her arms around my neck. I was carrying her the same way as that terrible night, but this time, this time, her eyes were alive and sparkling, and, most importantly, looking directly at mine.

I let her down lightly to her feet, but still kept an arm around her waist. The door moved forward, maybe an inch. We looked at each other and reached forward to open the door to our awaiting friends.

**Cassie's POV**

…The door opened by itself. Or so it seemed, until we saw those responsible. Ed and Winry. They were together! At last! He had his arm around her waist and they were both smiling. Well they seemed happy, but they looked like a complete mess, though in their eyes, they'd probably never looked at each other with more happiness. Both had watery eyes on top of dark circles that had obviously been under their eyes for a long time. There hair…wasn't even describable. Obviously, neither had taken care of it for awhile. Their clothes were misarranged, and finally there was something…on their necks…Blood! Winry had a drip of blood on her neck, and Ed had a gash that was flowing freely. Pinako spoke before anyone else.

"What in the world were you doing in there! It took us awhile to figure out the shot had come from your room!" 'Shot?' I was confused. 'Was that the plate cracking?' I took a look at Ed's wound more carefully. Yes, it was definitely clipped by a bullet. I clapped my hands to my mouth.

"You guys were shooting at each other?" Ed scratched his head with his free arm (the mechanical one) while smiling sheepishly, and started to reply, only to be cut off by Pinako.

"Well that took you two long enough…What is it now…18 years?" Ed replied,

"Actually, it'll be 19 next week…Now do we have a train to catch or what!" I tried to hold in giggles as he blushed and awkwardly tried to change the subject. This time, I burst in.

"Are you kidding? First of all you're bleeding profusely from your neck and second of all…WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE!" Immediately he lost his watery-eyed look, and adopted a new 'what the hell are you thinking' look.

"WHY!"

"Be quiet shortie!" Interrupted Pinako, while Ed made a face that looked like he could kill, "Maybe you should listen to what Winry wants too!" Ed looked taken aback by this comment.

"Oh, erm…Yeah, Winry…What would you like to-ARGGGHHH!" But he couldn't finish because Winry had already whipped her well-known weapon out of a pocket in her overalls, and whammed it into his head. Ed did the little anime floaty thing to the floor with stream-like tears pouring down his face. He was on the floor twitching.

"In different cir…cum…stances I would…be mad…but…now I'm 'pant' just glad you're back to normal…" I squealed with glee and jumped to Winry (ignoring the semi-conscious midget sprawled on the floor).

"Oh Win! I'm so happy! I was so worried about you." She smiled a little and hugged me back, "So what do you say? Stay tonight for dinner?" She looked towards her grandmother, who nodded, giving her the right to choose.

"Well, I haven't been out in awhile…" We all froze as she made the subtle connection with that horrible night, "So I think it'd be nice…Don't you too Ed?" Sometime in that last sentence he pulled himself off the floor and started rubbing his head. He froze in fear when she asked.

"Yeah! Sure! Whatever you want..." He said inching towards her. By this time my parents had entered our little conversation. My father spoke.

"We belong to a wonderful club that is most enjoyable and quite trendy for the young people…Why not there?" I knew he probably mentioned this place because it was in the best part of town…It's not like I knew what would happen when we went there last week…Pinako spoke.

"Yes that sounds great, but either way, we're not going anywhere till we get you two cleaned up." She gestured to Ed and Winry. "Hmm….I'll take YOU with me." She said while grabbing Ed by his red coat. He argued.

"But…but…Winry!"

"Shush! Your lover will be fine with Cassie, you're coming with me!" She dragged him downstairs and we could just hear the words, "miserable old hag" before a large crash erupted from where they had left.

"Well," my father started, "We'll leave you two to get ready…Gotta make reservations…" And with that he walked away leaving us in the hallway, at least until I pushed Winry into her room. I shut the door and spoke.

**Winry's POV**

Cassie and I were in my room again.

"See!" She said, "I knew it! I told you everything was going to be alright!"

"Yeah…" But that was when I saw Ed's gorgeous face looking down on mine, crying and bloody…What was 'alright' about that? "Yeah, I'm really sorry Cass, I acted like a complete…I don't know what for the last few days."

"Winry, you-"

"No, I'm really fine…Don't worry!"

"Well if that's the case…We have to get you dressed up!" I made a face that could only be described as pure shock/confusion, and asked.

"Why?" She sighed and hit her head.

"You're just as bad as him! You need to get ready to look good for your first official date!"

"Eh?" She started pushing me towards the bathroom

"Come on Winry!"

"Eh?" She pulled my jacket off and undid my hair.

"There you go! Into the shower!"

"Ahh!" But she'd already closed the door on me, so I sighed and began to take my clothes off…

**Cassie's POV**

I sighed and relaxed once I heard the water running in the bathroom. I backed into the bed and sat down-

"CLASH!" I jumped as I heard the sudden noise erupt from behind me. I looked around for the cause of the sound.

I found it after kneeling down on the ground and looking under the bed. A gun. They really had been shooting at each other. I reached forward shakily to pick up the weapon of destruction. It was silver, small, but still very good quality. It had small designs engraved all over it. I knew it was one of the most expensive models around…There was no other place she could have gotten it but…I started shaking. I clasped the thing in my hands. This was the second time one of my father's "collector's items" had caused someone harm. I would definitely speak to him about this later…

Meanwhile, I searched through her (neatly packed) suitcases, 'Hehehe…Whoops!', and looked for something nice to wear. In the end, I settled on a _different_ black skirt and white top than the ones she had been wearing last week (those had been disposed of already…). I stood up to put them on her bed, when I suddenly saw a black dot…or hole on the wall across the room. I dropped her clothes on her bed and went over to investigate.

The bullet hole. Or was it a bullet? I looked more carefully only to find that it was not. No, instead I saw that it was a screw, an automail screw. 'At least I know my dad wasn't responsible for loading the gun…' I thought sadly… 'Only Winry…' After wrenching the screw out of the wall with my automail claws, I threw it out the window and sat down on the bed, waiting for Winry.

**Winry's POV**

I felt the warm water wash over my body as I cleaned myself up for my so-called 'date' tonight…I let the shower-head run on me for a minute before I reached to do anything.

Dirty. That's how I had felt the last week. I still had trouble looking at myself without disgust. I'd taken many showers, sometimes when everyone else was asleep or away. I just couldn't deal with what happened…

I guess I wasn't that upset over it, nothing hurt anymore (save the scratches and bruises I got when I fell, but they were basically gone). So what was wrong with me? Well also knowing that the main person in my life probably would never feel comfortable around me again. God, I'd felt so terrible when I saw the fear in his eyes after I confessed. He really had no idea…But I just…And then he found me, and all the pity and sympathy he had for me…It felt awful.

'Haha,' I thought, 'I set out to heal him, and end up almost shooting him…' I remembered! What would I have done if the bullet had gone a little more to one side? If I had killed him…If I had killed myself…Now that I was here, that seemed like a really stupid thing to do…I don't think I was going to anyway though…It just shocked me when he jumped and I pulled the trigger…

'I love him so much, and now he's the one healing me?' I sighed, 'At least we can heal each other…' And we could because we both loved each other, and now he wasn't afraid to show it, at least, that's what I thought… 'He better be ready to show it…Or I'll kill him!' I snickered to myself.

"_I'll carry you…"_

'That's right…' I thought, 'because he loves me…' And then I finally did feel clean, because as I stepped out of the shower and began to dry myself, I finally realized my dream really had come true.

'Ed,' I thought, 'Edward Elric loves me. The Fullmetal Alchemist loves me…Me and only me…' But this thought also made me a little scared and sad. Our relationship would be different now…In some ways, and also…I was going to feel so stupid now after doing those things… 'He probably thinks I'm a suicidal nutcase by now…' I sighed and then decided to make sure I completely apologized for…just about everything.

It was going to be ok. It was going to be _better_ than ok, and both he and I knew it. I tried hard to suppress my want to scream and jump, and in the end I just hugged myself and closed my eyes.

I threw a towel around my hair and another around my body and stepped out of the bathroom to prepare for my true first date…

**Ed's POV**

I was still in a dreamlike perspective. I could barely believe what had just happened…In the last half hour or so, Pinako had dragged me downstairs, ordered me to wash my face, strip of all clothing above the waist and redo my hair. She had finished cleaning and bandaging my 'wound' and now I was finally being allowed to put my clothes back on. Now she spoke to me.

"Ed,"

"Yeah, what?"

"That wound on your neck was caused by a bullet."

"Um. So?"

"I'm saying someone fired a gun for some reason."

"I wonder if the others are ready…Maybe we should go check on them…"

"ED! Even your attention span is short!"

"WHAT! YOU MINNIE-HA-"

"Ed, what happened up there?"

"SHORT! I mean…Nothing much…"

"Tell me now. Or maybe I should have Mustang come make you talk."

"Why you…."

"Ed."

"Okok…I said, nothing much happened. Winry somehow got a gun, and um…" I couldn't tell her what really happened, that would scare her too much…What should I say? "Um…and she pointed it at me, so I tried to get it away from her…In the skirmish I think I might have pulled the trigger…"

"You pulled the trigger?"

"Well, it was probably more like I pushed her fingers down on it, but it's really my fault…"

"Hmmph. Well then I have no sympathy for your wound, midget." But I didn't hear her (luckily) as I was already heading out the door of the room.

**Irenic Moons: **Yay…It was…sorta…long…ish. Anyway, I'm going to L.A. for Saturday and Sunday, so don't expect anything till after that…Yay for all the kind reviews! Especially since I'm allergic to crap…I _lurve_ you guys! Please review nicely! I want to see if we can make it to at least 200 reviews before the story ends (which won't be for _quite_ awhile, but still!), so PLEASE review (nicely)!


End file.
